


Как решили Матери

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Big Bang [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fertility kink, Furry, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Pseudo-incest, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Public Use, Rimming, Ritual Defloration, Threesome - M/M/M, UST, Voyeurism, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Старый волк прибывает на летний гон, чтобы попытаться зачать дитя, присмотреть за сыном и встретить друга своей юности.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская терминология.  
> Предупреждения: омегаверс, оборотне!ау, частичное обращение наряду с полным (в некотором роде фурри), частичный реверс канонных штампов омегаверса, юст, дабкон, вертикальный квази-инцест (возможно, спойлер), групповой секс и гэнг-бэнг, кинк на оплодотворение, вуайеризм, публичный секс, public use, ритуальная дефлорация, римминг и двойное проникновение™

**Часть 1**

Мох и трава под ногами сменились песком да мелкими камнями — пришло время выходить на дорогу. Как ни странно, поранить стопы на ней было куда сложнее, чем в лесу, поэтому Фарер вздохнул с облегчением: ему хватило и двух мушей, которые вспороли себе голени во время перехода реки. Теперь же путь должен был стать проще, тем более что идти оставалось недолго.

Фарер обернулся, рыкнув, качнул головой и приподнялся на волчьих ногах, чтобы сменить шкуру. В полуобращенном виде путешествовать было проще всего, но в поселения или на праздники — и тем более летний гон — пристало заходить в человеческом виде. Поэтому, когда преображение Фарера завершилось и он повел затекшими плечами, его примеру последовали и шедшие за ним соплеменники.

Пока они теряли шерсть и поднимались на ноги, разминали человеческие руки и костлявые пальцы и трясли головой, заново привыкая к длинным волосам, пока подгоняли одежду под новую шкуру, Фарер быстро их пересчитал. За последний переход никто не отстал и не пропал, отлично.

Если бы Фарер вернул в деревню меньшее количество волков, чем из нее уходило — племенной ворожей бы ему шею свернул. Впрочем, Фарер от этого еще не был застрахован: после гона им всем предстоял длинный путь обратно.

И желательно было при этом никого не потерять. Как минимум — для безопасности шкуры Фарера.

Белоснежной шерсти Йаля, впрочем, как и его абсолютно бесцветных волос, нигде не было видно. Фарер успокоил себя: ворожеи всегда находили путь, да и набрать целебных трав для двух мушей с ранеными ногами было крайне важно. Он обещал догнать их позже — значит, догонит.

Хотя бы потому, что ворожеи всегда находили пути, невидимые мужам и мушам.

— Нам осталось совсем недолго идти, верно? — немного беспокойно спросил Акель.

Его голос прозвучал низко и гулко из-за тяжелой маски на голове. Настоящий же голос Акеля был совсем обычным для муша, но услышать его было дано немногим: маску он снимал очень редко, лишь перед сном или во время трапезы, а если рядом были не члены семьи — то ждал, пока поедят все, только бы не показывать лицо.

Фарер его не винил, но ему было искренне жаль Акеля. По-человечески и по-волчьи.

— Да, немного. У тебя, — произнес Фарер, мягко касаясь его плеча и перебирая под пальцами складки мягкой зеленой ткани, — не дотянут ремень.

Он осторожно подтянул кожаную шлейку на груди Акеля, и тот, едва заметно склонив голову, низко ответил:

— Спасибо.

Даже такой простой жест его маска скрывала почти полностью, до того она была большой и тяжелой.

Фарер Акелю не соврал: после того, как все соплеменники под его началом привели себя в порядок — один муж даже успел поправить серьгу в своем ухе, лишь бы покрасивее выглядеть перед грядущими знакомствами, — они прошли немногим больше часа, прежде чем лес расступился и перед ними открылась долина.

У самого склона, что вел вниз, дорога расходилась на две: для ворожеев отдельной тропы традиционно предусмотрено не было, но, в отличие от мужей и мушей, они имели право находиться на любой территории.

Мужи и муши — нет, и за этим четко следили сами ворожеи. Вроде того, который сидел на развилке перед простым деревянным столом и смотрел на процессию, которую вел к нему Фарер.

Стоило Фареру увидеть его, как хвост тут же свело в приятной истоме. Фарер даже не попытался скрыть своей радости, а потому, когда подошел к ворожею, так и продолжил радостно вилять хвостом.

Ворожей ответить взаимностью не мог за неимением длинного хвоста: тот, который у него был, больше напоминал шишку. Впрочем, кто такой Фарер был, чтобы судить.

— Кого я вижу, —иным способом выразил свою радость от встречи ворожей, вставая над столом. — Фарер, сын волчицы!.. А я был уверен, что ты больше не появишься на летнем гоне.

Фарер улыбнулся. Он был и правда рад видеть его, Йогана, сына медведицы, особенно — после стольких лет.

— Отчего же? — поинтересовался Фарер, протягивая руку, и Йоган сжал ее — так крепко, как даже не все волки-мужи были способны.

— Тебя пять лет здесь не было видно, да и мне кто-то из твоего племени сказал, что ты нашел себе милого муша. А мужи, нашедшие мушей, зачастую перестают приходить на летний гон, ты же знаешь...

Фарер печально кивнул. Он знал, конечно: некоторые мужи и муши находили друг друга в юном возрасте и по обоюдному желанию ни разу в жизни не появлялись на летнем гоне. Одинокие, правда, тоже могли не приходить: дело это было сугубо добровольное.

Тем не менее, муш Фарера был ему больше другом, о котором он хотел заботиться, нежели любовником.

— Это не совсем так. И все же я здесь, — ответил он, крепче сжав руку Йогана. — И с тобой.

Рука у Йогана была теплая, если не горячая, и Фареру не хотелось ее отпускать.

Йоган ответил ему доброй улыбкой.

— Конечно. Так, — начал он и тут же покосился на соплеменников Фарера за его спиной, — тут для меня много работы. Давай я с ними разберусь, а потом... потом...

Фарер вздохнул.

— Потом поговорим.

Мужи и муши подходили к столу Йогана по одному. Он спрашивал их имя, писал на пергаментных листах — наука, которую мужам и мушам постичь всегда было куда сложнее, недели ворожеям, — и осматривал. Просил расстегивать ремни, отворачивать ткани, показывать шрамы на груди — те, которые выводили племенные ворожеи, — считал каждый придирчиво, касаясь горячими пальцами.

Никто из мужей или мушей не застеснялся и не выказал сопротивления. Фарер улыбнулся своим мыслям; отказать Йогану было сложно, до того он был... хорошим.

По-медвежьи хороший мужик, крепкий, большой, но добрый — и доброта эта читалась в его охровых глазах, у уголков которых за те пять лет, что Фарер его не видел, прибавилось морщин. Седых волос — тоже: их на голове Йогана стало больше, чем бурых. Впрочем, не Фареру было о таком думать: его волосы поседели еще четыре лета назад, почти полностью — черных волос можно было найти совсем немного.

Пока что он оставался сильным и выносливым мужем, но рано или поздно возраст должен был взять свое. А сейчас на него стали вешать группы соплеменников, которых нужно было в ценности и сохранности сводить на летний гон и обратно.

Это было почетно, и Фарер знал, что достоин этого. Но вместе с тем он знал, что нынешнее поколение юнцов отдает предпочтение не опыту и зрелости, а молодой красоте и силе, а значит, ему на этом гоне может и не достаться кусочка.

По крайней мере, об этом часто бурчал старший из племенных ворожеев его племени.

Совсем юных, к слову, на летнем гоне встретить было нельзя. Для того здесь и был Йоган — не только вписывал имена тех, кто захотел приобщиться к древнему празднику, но и проверял их возраст по шрамам на груди.

У самого Йогана их было, к примеру, пятьдесят три. У Фарера — пятьдесят шесть. В каждом племени племенные ворожеи наносили их по-разному, но порядок всегда был прост и понятен на интуитивном уровне. У Фарера и Акеля вокруг шеи сжималось белое кольцо шрама, а от него к груди расходились прямые лучи, подобные солнечным. Некоторые племена, например дети медведицы, оставляли зарубки в форме когтей. Другие рисовали змееобразные или полукруглые переплетения, всегда разные — и на летнем гоне, когда тела не были прикрыты шерстью и одеждой и все могли прикасаться друг к другу и даже больше, каждый понимал, насколько велики земли вокруг них.

Когда Фарер только познакомился с Йоганом, тот сказал ему, что испытывает трепетное восхищение перед разнообразием людей. Всех — сыновей волчицы, медведицы, лисицы, рыси и барса... Всех.

Фарер никогда не задумывался о том, как широк мир вокруг него, как далеко он простирается — до того летнего гона. И до встречи с Йоганом.

— Остались вы двое. Фарер, друг мой, — мягко произнес Йоган, протягивая ему руку, — позволь, пожалуйста...

Договаривать не требовалось. Фарер растянул ремни, сдвинул ткани с груди, показывая бледные полоски «солнца» на его загорелой коже, и Йоган прикоснулся к нему. Легко пробежался пальцами по шрамам, потом взял руки — осмотрел сгибы локтей и запястья. Бросил взгляд на босые ступни. Фарер помнил, что более подробный осмотр — мест приличных и не очень, — произойдет потом, после того, как мужи и муши разойдутся в свои традиционные поселения, — но самый первый осмотр ворожеи все равно проводили.

Зараза, как знал Фарер, бывала разная. А вот какая — было известно только ворожеям.

— Хорошо, я пропускаю тебя. Я рад, что твое племя этим летом прибыло таким сильным и здоровым. Муши у вас чудо как хороши, — подмигнул он Фареру, и тот по привычке оскалился.

— Да, хороши. Почти все младше двадцати пяти лет, бойкие, пылкие.

Фарер гордился мушами своего племени, как и любой муж — мушами своего. В своем племени всегда были самые красивые, милые и добрые муши — по крайней мере, многим мужам так казалось. Потому-то они и находили себе пару без летнего гона. Иные же, наоборот, приезжали на гон только парой — на памяти Фарера, узы таких пар всегда были самыми крепкими.

Однажды Йаль, оставшийся на ужин в доме Фарера и муша, отца Акеля, сказал, что это потому, что такие пары гасят в себе собственничество. А поскольку собственничество, по мнению Йаля, было чувством первобытным, доверие друг другу и знание, что любимый всегда выберет тебя и останется с тобой, с кем бы ни кувыркался на летнем гоне, всегда значило для взрослого зрелого муша и мужа больше, чем искусственно навязанные обязательства.

Иногда Йаль изъяснялся слишком сложно для понимания Фарера, но такими были все ворожеи. Их было не изменить, ведь они и мыслили совсем иными путями, нежели муши и мужи.

— Повезет этим летом мужам других племен, — произнес Йоган, вырвав Фарера из потока мыслей, а потом перевел взгляд на Акеля.

Тот послушно стоял около Фарера, никуда не уходя. Смотрел на Йогана через прорези своей маски, но не прятался — потому что знал, что Фарер защитит его. Всегда.

— Я Акель, муш, — и без того тихие слова заглушились толстой коркой маски. — Я...

Он замолк на миг, и Фарер решил не мучить его. Знал, что, несмотря на все, Акелю все еще сложно произносить это вслух. Что слова «отец» и «сын» для него давно стали чем-то вроде оскорбления, ругательства, а потому причиняли лишь боль.

— Акель — мой сын, — закончил за него Фарер. Он едва заметно положил ладонь на острое плечо Акеля, и тот тихо вздохнул.

— Это о нем мне писал Йаль? — перевел свои мудрые глаза на него Йоган, и Фарер кивнул. — Кстати, а...

— Он остановился у последнего на нашем пути водопоя. Сказал, что хочет набрать ягод и трав для мушей с ранеными стопами, — глухо из-под маски ответил Акель.

— Его ты сразу узнаешь. Он белый, как снег — и кожа, и волосы, и шерсть. Глаза красные, сам он низкий, совсем юный, — добавил Фарер. — Скоро он должен нас догнать.

Йоган почесал седеющую макушку и кивнул, ставя какую-то пометку в отдельно лежащем листе. Кажется, в его глазах вновь отразилась мысль, которой он хотел бы поделиться, да не мог — потому что ни Фарер, ни Акель его бы не поняли.

— Ему восемнадцать лет. Как и мне, — нервно проронил Акель. Йоган вновь перевел на него взгляд — и, наконец, сказал то, что должен был.

— Тебе придется снять маску.

Фарер почувствовал, как холодное плечо Акеля под его ладонью дрогнуло, и сжал его сильнее. Акель поднял руки — и скрестил на груди, будто защищаясь, а потом пальцами коснулся длинного носа маски.

— Я н-не могу.

— Придется. Сейчас я должен проверить, нет ли у тебя болезней, с которыми ты бы не смог праздновать летний гон, понимаешь? — мягко и вкрадчиво пояснил Йоган, чуть подаваясь вперед. Он оперся тяжелыми руками на стол, замер всего в паре мгновений от маски Акеля — и тот дернулся. — Это важно для здоровья всех, кто принимает участие, и тем более — хочет зачать здесь дитя.

— Неужели лицо так важно? — отозвался Акель.

— Не столько лицо, сколько губы, нос да глаза. Но ведь из них лицо и складывается, верно? — добро улыбнувшись, ответил Йоган. — Йаль писал мне о твоем лице, Акель. И племенные ворожеи должны были тебе сказать, что ты не сможешь принимать участие в маске.

Фарер почувствовал, что плечо Акеля задрожало сильнее, а потому ласково погладил его по руке и склонился к уху.

— Акель, — сказал он твердо, — для того ты сюда и прибыл. Ворожеи сказали, что это поможет.

— Йаль не б-был уверен.

— Йаль молод, и против его слова были восемь других ворожеев. Но и он допустил, что это может сработать.

Фарер глянул на Йогана, и тот, отложив шуршащие листы в сторону, встал. Обошел стол, подошел к ним ближе — и, встав рядом с Акелем, тихо ему сказал:

— Ты можешь не принимать участие в летнем гоне, каждый волен отказаться, даже если уже пришел сюда. Но тебе нужно будет где-то жить эти дни, Акель, а я не могу пустить тебя в поселение, не зная, что ты здоров. Носи потом маску на здоровье, но покажи мне лицо сейчас.

Его голос, его умение говорить всегда поражали Фарера. Йоган умел быть убедительным. И убеждал он не силой или волей, давил не возрастом и опытом, но истиной, подбирал к каждому свои слова, показывая свою правоту.

Слова эти всегда были мягки и добры, почти бархатны, даже они одни могли дарить нежность — и Фарер любил голос Йогана. Правда любил. А особенно — когда Йоган говорил что-то только ему, когда они оставались наедине.

То, что Акель согласится, было предрешено. А потому в конце концов Акель вздохнул, дрожащими руками распустил ремни на своем затылке, снимая тяжелую маску, с гулким стуком поставил ее на стол и торопливо отвернулся, пряча глаза.

Уже пять лет его главной привычкой было прятать — прятать все: глаза, лицо, мысли. Свои слова, правда, он прятал еще раньше, но теперь природные скромность и тихость отошли на второй план, ведь Акелю пришлось прятать действительно страшные вещи.

Смотреть на него без слез было невозможно.

Фарер помнил его маленьким мальчиком и таким же маленьким, нескладным волчонком. Коричневый с рыжеватыми пятнами зверь, рыжий с карими глазами человек, не высокий, не низкий, худой, но понемногу мужающий, Акель был милым — когда-то. А теперь его лицо пересекали рваные шрамы, которые так и не срослись нормально — ало-белые, с розоватым отливом, под подбородком они становились лиловыми. Проходили через лоб, бровь — глаз чудом остался не задет, — щеку, нос и перетекали на другую сторону, проходили по губам и уходили на шею.

Один удар разъяренного волка — и муш, который мог бы стать прекрасным мужчиной, перестал быть счастливым. И Фареру — с Йалем — оставалось лишь надеяться, что не навсегда.

Ворожеи сказали, что на летнем гоне никому из мужей не будет дела до того, что стало с лицом Акеля. А если его полюбят таким — возможно, и он сам сможет себя полюбить. Йаль соглашался с ними в том, что Акеля может вылечить любовь. Но, в отличие от старших ворожеев, он говорил о любви духовной, невинной, а не телесной и страстной.

Потому Акель и пришел на гон. Потому, на самом деле, Фарер и согласился вести молодняк этим летом — из-за Акеля. Знал, что ему нужен будет рядом кто-то, кто сможет удержать и успокоить. И оставить его Фарер просто не мог.

— Вот видишь, — лишь легко коснувшись его щеки, произнес Йоган. — Теперь я вижу, что ты здоров. Я могу посмотреть? — взял он в руки маску, и Акель, бросив взгляд на Фарера, неуверенно кивнул.

Маска была красивая. Под цвет волос Акеля — рыже-коричневая, с белыми прожилками, обитая шкурой кролика и еще какого-то мелкого зверька. С острыми ушками на макушке, длинным носом, чтобы Акель мог менять облик, не снимая ее, с черным носом. Она скрывала лицо Акеля полностью, и, кажется, он уже настолько привык носить ее, что без нее чувствовал себя странно. По крайней мере, так со стороны казалось Фареру.

— Прекрасная работа, — заключил Йоган, возвращая маску Акелю. Тот тут же торопливо начал надевать ее обратно, застегивать ремешки на затылке и под челюстью, и только когда закончил, ответил:

— Ее мне Йаль сделал. Первая маска, которую сделали наши племенные ворожеи, была ужасна.

— Долг ворожея — забота о мушах и мужах, которые сами о себе позаботиться не могут, — кивнув, сказал Йоган. — Йаль, похоже, хороший ворожей.

— Лучший из тех, кого я знаю, — гулко произнес Акель.

Йоган проверил шрамы на его груди, осторожно заправил ткани под ремни и застегнул пуговицы, а потом показал левой рукой путь. На прощание Акель кивнул Фареру, резко обернулся и, выпустив из разреза платья хвост, помчался в поселение мушей.

А Йоган и Фарер наконец-то остались одни.

— А я-то уж подумал, что это и есть твой муш. От него пахнет... тобой, — обернувшись к Фареру, сказал Йоган.

В глазах его была видна радость от того, что это было не так. Но Фарер знал: окажись Акель его мушем, Йоган бы первый поздравил его. Искренне. От всего сердца. Потому что таким был Йоган и такими были его чувства к Фареру. Быть может, они были даже более настоящими, чем те, что бывали между мушем и мужем — потому что ворожеи, считалось, от рождения любить не должны.

Потому Матери и не дали им счастья продолжать свой род, но вместо этого одарили многими другими способностями.

Так, умение писать и читать у ворожеев было развито так же великолепно, сколь ужасно — у мужей и мушей. Они были смекалистее — но чуть слабее, — умнее — но чуть медленнее. Сила ворожеев была не в их телах, но в их мыслях — потому зачастую они и думали иначе, видели вокруг себя совсем иное, чем другие.

Даже говорили иногда так, что их было совсем не понять.

Ворожеев так прозвали именно потому, что остальным то, что они делали, казалось ворожбой. Фарер знал, что это не так, что это не чародейство и не магия — это просто то, что было дано ворожеям от рождения. Муши и мужи тоже могли научиться подобному — но Матери не приспособили их для этого. А потому именно ворожеи ворожеями и оставались.

— Я... не знал, что у тебя есть сын, да еще такой взрослый. Ты никогда не говорил, — продолжил Йоган.

Фарер ответил ему печальным взглядом.

— Он... не мой, на самом деле. Его отец, отец-муж, был болью всей деревни с самого рождения. Я помню его еще ребенком, и, знаешь... Он всегда был жестоким. Но однажды он перешел черту и напал на своего муша и сына, а последствия, — Фарер махнул рукой, — ты и сам видел.

Йоган помолчал миг, а потом посмотрел под ноги.

— Вот как.

— Да. Это было пять лет назад, и я... взял Ольха, отца-муша Акеля, себе в пару. Я упустил те лета, когда мог найти своего настоящего муша, — печально усмехнулся Фарер, — вот и подумал, что хотя бы могу позаботиться о них двоих.

Он сложил руки на груди, посмотрел себе под ноги; по привычке обвил хвостом ногу. Йоган вздохнул; негромко, но слышно, а потом взял в руки бумаги. Пошуршал немного, листая, после взял в руку перо и, макнув его конец в чернила, поставил какую-то пометку.

— Акель поселится в доме на краю поселения мушей. Ты сможешь заходить к нему.

— Спасибо, — медленно подняв взгляд, сказал Фарер, поджал губы, протянул руку и положил ладонь Йогану на плечо. — Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в жизнь Акеля, но если что...

— Мы все равно придем к нему сегодня. Думаю, как минимум я и Йаль, — отозвался Йоган, щекоча пером свой нос, — потому что... Это не рядовой случай. Возможно, ему будет лучше не принимать участия.

— Как бы то ни было — решать ему.

— Разумеется.

Йоган осторожно накрыл горячей ладонью руку Фарера, даже не смотря на нее, и просто добавил:

— Я рад вновь тебя видеть, друг мой. И рад, что с тобой все хорошо.

*

Поселение мужей почти не изменилось за те пять лет, что Фарер пропустил. Небольшие домики, меж ними — тропинки-дорожки; везде было чисто и прибрано. Правил относительно трапез и прочего, как таковых, не существовало: есть можно было как в своем поселении, так и выходить на общую поляну, там, где вокруг костровищ ворожеев стояли камни да лежали бревна. Около котлов и жаровен чаще всего и встречались мужи с мушами: жить вместе перед самим летним гоном дозволялось лишь парам, и те сами были вольны выбирать, в каком поселении оказаться.

Разумеется, поселение мушей не было таинственной неизвестностью для мужей. Еще на подходе, на том месте, где происходило первое распределение старшими ворожеями, на него открывался прекрасный вид. Оба поселения лежали в долине, в которую с пригорка спускалось по тропе; увидеть кого-то конкретного, конечно, не получилось бы, но разглядеть сами дома мушей — пожалуйста. Внешне для Фарера они выглядели так же, как и дома мужей.

Объединяло их и то, что уже в поселениях муши и мужи начинали оголяться. На летнем гоне, согласно древней традиции, нужно было присутствовать без одежды, что было здраво: как на празднике телесной любви может пригодиться одежда? Для многих, правда, первый раз раздеться было сложно. В деревнях все же было принято прикрывать тело, хотя стыда за него, конечно, никто не испытывал. Еще когда Фарер был маленький, ворожеи говорили ему: что естественно — безобразным быть просто не может, и это была правда. Но только на летнем гоне молодые муши и мужи сталкивались с тем, что им было необходимо избавиться от платьев и ремней, которые обычно позволяли одежде прилегать плотно к телу даже после смены облика.

По этой самой причине они начинали раздеваться в поселениях — чтобы привыкнуть.

Когда Фарер выбрал себе дом, он и сам с радостью скинул с себя зеленое платье. Сразу стало легче — и дышать, и ходить, да и хвостом можно было вилять намного свободнее. Фарер потянулся, подумал миг — и перекинулся в волка. Перевернулся на спину, почесался лопатками о половые доски, перекатился на живот — сбросил шкуру, стал полуволком: ноги остались такого же строения, длинные, звериные, а на руках подушечки превратились в подобие когтистых пальцев. Хребет на спине проступил отчетливее, морда чуть сплюснулась, стала ближе к человеческой — Фарер довольно зевнул, просовывая длинный язык меж рядов зубов. Потянулся, стараясь не царапать пол, оттопырил задницу, вильнул ею и хвостом пару раз — и сбросил шкуру еще раз, становясь уже человеком.

Встал на ноги, оглянулся: на полу были седые волосы. Ну да, конечно. И в речном отражении он тоже был не молод, о чем ему напомнили первые же знакомые из тех, кого он встретил.

— Фарер, да ты не молодеешь! — добродушно воскликнул Мирог, огромный пушистый барс. Огромным он был, конечно, по меркам своего племени: по ширине плеч и росту мог сравниться с сухим, поджарым Фарером, был крупнее любого из лисов и меньше, к примеру, медведя.

— А твой окрас от лета к лету все ярче, — с ухмылкой ответил Фарер, хватая его за руку, пожал ее крепко, от души, и Мирог повел толстым хвостом в черных полумесяцах по земле. От тяжелого удара поднялась пыль, но его хвост был успокоен еще одним, поменьше: из-за спины Мирога выскользнул Умек, его пара-муш.

Фарер быстро пробежался по нему взглядом. Умек ничуть не подрос, но из-за кошачьей походки казался выше, особенно когда не стоял на месте. Как бы то ни было, рост был последним, что взрослый здоровый муж мог в нем увидеть: Умек был на редкость красивым барсом. По крайней мере, если выбирать из тех, кого Фарер встречал. Характер у него был такой же ладный, и такого муша многие бы себе хотели.

Особенно — если бы увидели его без одежды, каким сейчас он предстал перед Фарером рядом со своим мужем.

А получил его добрый Мирог, который сейчас по привычке подергивал верхней губой. Этим страдали многие барсы и тигры: они слишком полагались на свои вибриссы, а потому даже в человечьем облике пытались шевелить ими.

А их не было, вот беда-то.

— Я смотрю, вы, как всегда, вдвоем, — сказал Фарер, пожимая Умеку руку. Тот прильнул к боку Мирога, обнимая его за нагие бедра, а хвост игриво пропустил между его ног.

Фарер нахмурился. Не злился — на других, может, и рыкнул бы, но знал, что на улице до самого праздника эти двое спариванием заниматься не будут. Просто привычка такая была — хмуриться, когда кто-то начинал заигрывать перед ним.

— Конечно. Этим летом, — протянул Умек, чуть мурча, — я не буду пить последний отвар.

И провел ладонью по своему животу.

— Хотите еще одно дитя? — поинтересовался Фарер, и Мирог вновь ударил хвостом по земле — видно, от радости.

— Да. Думали, думали и все же решились. Ворожеи сказали, что мы еще не слишком стары, так что... — Не договорив, он наклонился к Умеку, который был на полголовы ниже, и коснувшись носом его носа, потерся.

Фарер хмыкнул, а потом прикрыл рот ладонью и показательно кашлянул.

— Как мило...

— Прости, — тут же смутился Мирог, а Фарер махнул рукой.

— О, нет, продолжайте. Я очень рад за вас. Просто, в отличие от некоторых, я ваши мысли не читаю, и мне нужно все, что вы думаете, договаривать.

— Да ладно, не злись, — фыркнул Умек и стукнул его ладонью по плечу. — Мы решили зачать дитя на этом летнем гоне, пока еще не поздно, хотя ворожеи и предупредили, что, скорее всего, теперь родится... ну... ворожей.

Фарер мотнул головой, растрепав длинные волосы, и те приятно рассыпались по плечам.

— Ворожей-дитя — это честь в семье.

— Конечно. Мы любому будем рады, — заверил его Мирог. — Да и вообще: старший наш, Рин, следующим летом уже будет достаточно взрослым, чтобы приехать с нами. И я официально заявляю: как ворожей-дитя — честь в семье, так муж-дитя — головная боль.

— Сказал муж.

— Все мы были непослушными, — улыбнулся Мирог, и его сильный хвост обвил Умека поперек тела, отчего тот довольно хихикнул. — Ты сам на своем первом летнем гоне сбежал из леса и вернулся к ворожеям, помнишь?..

Фарер фыркнул. Он помнил это, конечно помнил, но явно не так, как думалось Мирогу.

— Так это правил не нарушало.

— И правда. Всего лишь выбыл с праздника на вторые сутки, — с капелькой ехидства подметил Умек.

Фареру захотелось закатить глаза. Он любил Мирога и Умека, для него они были прекрасным примером истинной пары, вечно любящей и искренней друг с другом, но они буквально давили своим совместным существованием на мысли всех других.

— Не всем было дано найти свою пару на первом же летнем гоне, котики, — позволил себе немного рыкнуть Фарер, в шутку обнажая клыки, и Мирог тут же выставил перед собой ладонь.

— Спокойно, да не злись ты. Мы же не специально. Лучше, — начал он, подняв указательный палец вверх, — посмотри одежду, которую я сшил в этом году! Сдается мне, за пять лет прошлое твое тряпье поизносилось...

Фарер повел ушами.

— Сдается мне, в моем племени тоже есть швеи.

— Но не такие хорошие, как барсы. У вас даже подушечки на волчьих лапах жесткие, что вы можете сшить-то? — добро поддел его Мирог и легонько ударил локтем в бок, а потом крепко обнял и прижал к себе, буквально утаскивая за собой в дом. — Пойдем, посмотришь!

И правда, с этим спорить было сложно. Осматривая платья с изящной вышивкой, аккуратными стежками и великолепно выделанными ремнями, Фарер вспоминал то, что шили швеи в его деревне — и ему хотелось плакать, как маленькому волчонку. Даже хвост опускался, а в его возрасте такие проблемы были первым колокольчиком нехороших вестей.

По крайней мере, для того, кто принимал участие в летнем гоне — ну, или собирался.

— Я подарю тебе одно. Почему-то, — довольно перебирая платья, бормотал Мирог, а его муш осторожно складывал все, что он отметал в сторону, в аккуратные стопочки, — я был уверен, что этим летом встречу тебя. Потому сшил платье специально для тебя, дружище.

— Что же в нем такого особенного? — с сомнением протянул Фарер.

— Я придумал новую краску для тканей. Голубую, как твои глаза, — бросив на него взгляд, сказал Мирог, и Умек шлепнул его по голой ягодице своим крепким хвостом. Мирог вздрогнул, но улыбаться не перестал. — Конечно, это платье не для походов или охоты, оно парадное. На ворожейские ритуалы и всякое такое... Да где ж оно... Во-о-от!

Из кипы платьев, что были разложены, казалось, везде в доме этой парочки барсов, Мирог достал его. Голубое платье. Невероятно красивое, аккуратное — и, как понимал Фарер, ужасно дорогое.

— Я не... я не могу его взять просто так, — наконец смог проронить он после долгого молчания.

Мирог впихнул ему платье в руки и отвернулся.

— Ничего не знаю!

Он даже не заметил, как случайно задел Фарера толстым хвостом — проехался по ногам, и Фарер чуть не упал на пол, до того сильным был удар. Да, это были не волчьи хвостики — короткие, кажущиеся крепкими, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с хвостами барсов.

Да и слава Матерям за это. Барсы жили в горах, а в лесах, доме Фарера, он бы в таком хвосте запутался насмерть.

Платье пришлось взять. Фарер подумал, что, возможно, сможет надеть его на последнюю ночь, когда все будут пить последние из ворожейских зелий — ну, или не пить, уж как какой муш решит. Им же детей вынашивать, значит, и последнее слово за ними — так было заведено во всех известных Фареру племенах.

*

Уже по запаху трав, что ясно стоял над тропинкой в поселение мушей, Фарер понял, что Йаль вернулся. Из всех ворожейских обязанностей и даров именно в целительстве он был хорош, как никто другой, потому и носил с собой травы, грибы, ягоды. Его походная котомка, похоже, только из них и состояла.

Впрочем, когда Фарер — под пристальными взглядами мушей с улицы, которые не ожидали увидеть в своем поселении мужа, — проскользнул в дверь дома, где должен был жить Акель, он понял, что Йаль озаботился не только своими интересами.

В доме отчетливо пахло жареной дичью, куропатками, если точнее. Сидящие за столом Йаль, Акель и Йоган уминали их за доброе слово, а когда увидели Фарера — предложили кусок и ему.

Фарер был голодный, так что не отказался.

— Ты поймал? — беря жареную ножку у Йогана, спросил он у Йаля, и тот, не отрывая от Фарера кроваво-красных глаз, кивнул.

— Да. Поставил ловушки.

«Ловушки».

Фарер никогда ими не пользовался, но знал, что они могут быть крайне полезны. С телосложением ворожеев, с их хилостью в сравнении с мужами и мушами, ловушки и правда были наилучшим способом охоты. У Йаля, от рождения белого, как зимний снег, так и вовсе иного выхода не было: среди деревьев, листьев и травы ему было не скрыться ну никак.

И потому Фареру была немного неприятна мысль, что даже Йаль сегодня озаботился сытным ужином, в то время как Фарер думал доедать коренья из своей походной котомки.

Было что-то в этом — в том, что ворожеи, несмотря на свою природную слабость, все равно легко побеждали мужей и мушей. «Возможно», — промелькнуло в мыслях Фарера, — «возможно, если бы ворожеи могли зачать детей, мужи и муши стали бы им не нужны».

И тогда бы — Фарер был уверен, — ворожеи легко бы избавились и от сильных, но порой жестоких мужей и нежных, но слишком плодовитых мушей. Как же умно распорядились Матери, что хранили племена, не дав ворожеям дара продолжить свой род!..

Он вновь посмотрел на Йаля, встретился взглядом с алыми глазами.

— Ты хорошо добрался?

— Да, спасибо, — ответил ему незамедлительно Йаль, а потом, догрызя косточку и положив ее на стол, потянулся. Прогнулся в спине, спустил хвост, более пышный, чем у мужей и мушей, меж ножками стула, и широко зевнул, показав розовый язык.

Йаль был красив, а еще — казался на редкость невинным. Возможно, из-за своего болезненного окраса, возможно, из-за своих повадок. Но Фарер знал, что это не так: ум Йаля был куда более зрелым, чем могло показаться со стороны. А вот сердце, душа еще были мальчишечьими — бедный, бедный Йаль.

— Спасибо за трапезу, — коротко ответил Фарер.

Каким бы иным ни был Йаль, что бы странное ни происходило у него на уме, Фарер все равно глубоко уважал его — за знания и за то, что Йаль, Йаль больше всех помогал Акелю с его... душевной болью.

Сейчас, за столом, Акель был без маски. Но кроме соплеменников с ним сидел и Йоган, сын медведицы, и это было чудо. Фарер знал, что убедить Акеля кому-то открыться мог Йаль, и только Йаль. А это означало, что Йаль и Йоган поладили.

Это было хорошо.

Даже не так: это было очень хорошо, ведь еще за месяцы до сборов на летний гон Йаль сказал Фареру, что Акелю может помочь один из медведей, какой-нибудь умелый ворожей. Не уточнил, как именно — видимо, не ума Фарера это было дело, — но ему не было причин врать. Фарер тогда, конечно, сказал ему, что знает одного хорошего сына медведицы. Знал, что Йоган не откажет в помощи. Никогда.

Звезды удивительно удобно сошлись для них всех, и это было чудом.

— Пока мы тебя ждали, — начал Йоган, — обсудили кое-что.

— Да, — тихо произнес Акель, и ножки его стула скрипнули. Он пододвинулся чуть ближе к Фареру: наверное, еще не свыкся с присутствием Йогана. Муши часто подсознательно тянулись к мужам, которые могли их защитить, и Фареру действительно было приятно, что он смог стать таким вот защитником для Акеля.

Детей заводить ему самому было поздно, искать своего муша — тоже, хоть Фарер и не исключал, что однажды сможет встретить родственную душу. А до тех пор считал правильным оставаться с Ольхом и Акелем, которым нужна была хоть какая-то опора.

Это казалось Фареру хорошим поступком. Остальным в его племени — тоже.

— Я... я приму участие в летнем гоне, — продолжил Акель, вырывая Фарера из водоворота мыслей, и тот смерил его внимательным взглядом. — Мне... — Он робко вздохнул, а потом обнял себя тонкими руками, даже, кажется, чуть покраснел. Лицо его оттого красивее не стало, но, в конце концов, даже изуродованный Акель оставался мушем. Искренним. Чувственным. — Мне и самому интересно, каково это. Не хочу прожить жизнь, не попробовав, как некоторые. Я имею в виду, — он нервно забегал глазами по лицу Фарера, будто ища поддержки, и тот едва заметно склонил голову, прислушиваясь, — если бы это не имело смысла, традиции бы давно не стало, как и самого праздника, верно?..

— Твоя правда, — согласился с ним Йоган, и голос его прозвучал, как всегда, мягко. — Род можно продолжить и без зелий и отваров, что мы, ворожеи, вам даем на летнем гоне. Но это будет не так...

Он замолк на миг, а потом провел пальцем по дощатой столешнице.

Фарер подхватил:

— Приятно.

— Да, именно. Но в последнюю ночь гона ты всегда сможешь отказаться от бремени, если оно в тебе... зародится, — подал голос Йаль. Он сидел ровно, будто проглотил жердь; кажется, эта тема была ему не слишком приятна. — В конце концов, это еще и праздник нашей... вашей, мушей и мужей, природы.

— Знаю, — кивнул Акель, по привычке кладя ладонь на лицо так, чтобы скрыть шрам, ну, или хотя бы малую его часть. — Но я все равно боюсь, что меня никто не выберет.

Последнее он добавил быстро, вцепился пальцами в край стула между своими коленями и опустил глаза. Уши его поникли; Фареру сразу захотелось схватить его за загривок — пусть сейчас, в человеческой форме, его у Йаля и не было, — и утащить его в какое-нибудь тайное место, чтобы защитить от всех невзгод.

— Лицо мое никуда не спрятать, — тихо закончил Акель.

— Глупости это. Поверь, отвары, настойки и зелья свое дело сделают, — качнул головой Йоган. — Да и... Фарер, будь добр.

Фарер вздохнул.

Он помнил Акеля волчонком, но теперь он стал молодым волком, и его присутствие здесь, рядом с Фарером накануне летнего гона, лишь подтверждало это. Акель был уже взрослым.

— Ты просто пока... не понимаешь. Это такое влечение, что лицо муша волнует мужей куда меньше, нежели желание просто удовлетворить себя и его. — Он мягко коснулся холодной руки Акеля, и кончики ушей у того вздрогнули. — Конечно, мы будем говорить, общаться, а если кто-то придется тебе не по душе — ты всегда сможешь его отвергнуть.

— Если что-то пойдет не так и кто-то возьмет тебя силой, поверь, просто так это для него не пройдет. Просто скажи мне, — чуть хищно оскалился Йаль, и глаза его неприятно сверкнули.

Неприятно для Фарера, конечно. Акель ему улыбнулся.

Йаль был его лучшим другом с детства, они росли вместе. Йаль был с ним на первой охоте, когда-то они даже потерялись в лесу вместе, и именно Йаль вывел их к деревне; поэтому, наверное, Акель так доверял ему. Во всем.

Правила говорили, что муш о насилии должен сообщить ворожею, а если до них далеко — ближайшим мужам и мушам, и тогда обидчику не поздоровится. Фареру даже думать об этом было страшно: когда он был молод, около тридцати лун, один лисий муж надругался над мушем, который не хотел его принимать. Ворожеи его не только выследили, но и залили ему в глотку что-то, отчего провинившийся, как говорят, навсегда потерял возможность не только иметь детей, но и совокупляться.

Фарер считал, что это было справедливым наказанием. Особенно учитывая, что солгать муши не смогли бы: запах всех мужей, которые брали их на летнем гоне, держался достаточно долго, чтобы обвинения можно было подтвердить.

Если бы Фарер узнал, что кто-то причинил боль Акелю — телесную или духовную, — он бы порвал его на части, как когда-то поступил с его отцом-мужем. Поэтому, наверное, Акелю и правда стоило обратиться сначала к Йалю.

Хотя кто знает, что сделал бы Йаль, но лишение мужественности, принятое ворожеями, могло бы показаться обидчику Акеля меньшей из бед. Зная Йаля, Фарер бы подумал в первую очередь о волчьих ягодах.

Не просто так у Йаля были кроваво-красные глаза, не просто так.

Фарер глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как воздух распирает его грудь изнутри, и вновь посмотрел на Акеля. Тот глядел на него, не отрывая взгляда.

— Поверь, тебе понравится, — шевельнув ушами, продолжил Фарер. — А после того, как встанет солнце... Мужи остаются в связи с мушами, которые принимали их, еще ненадолго — не физической, но душевной.

«Потому многие и не хотят принимать участие в летнем гоне», — мысленно дополнил он.

— И они заинтересуются тем, что в твоей голове, а не на лице. Тело — лишь оболочка души, и после праздника тела всем мужам и мушам хочется праздника мыслей, — закончил он.

«Путано вышло», — подумал он, но вслух решил ничего не добавлять. И так много нового было для Акеля, хотя большую часть он уже должен был знать и так.

Племенные ворожеи не пускают никого на летний гон, ничего заранее не объяснив. Даже Фареру лето от лета снова и снова мозги полоскали.

— Надеюсь, что так оно и есть. И наши ворожеи не ошиблись, что это может помочь мне, — тихо сказал Акель, а потом осторожно обнял себя тонкой рукой. Смял ткань платья, от которого так и не избавился; сказать по правде, Фарер единственный за столом оказался без одежды. Это было совершенно допустимо здесь и сейчас, но все же казалось немного обескураживающим.

— Я не мог не заметить, — осторожно продолжил мысль Фарер вслух, — что ты так и не разделся. Ворожеи на летнем гоне не избавляются от одежды, потому что не принимают непосредственного участия, но тебе придется это сделать. Муши там, снаружи, — он показал на окно, — оголяются именно для того, чтобы перед праздником не встать столбом от смущения.

Акель бросил взгляд на Йаля и Йогана; те поправили вороты своих платьев.

— После того, как ты выпьешь отвар, тебе придется бежать, — добавил Йоган. Кажется, он тоже думал об этом.

— Быстро, поверь уж, — дополнил Фарер. Краем глаза он заметил, как Йаль недовольно повел носом; хорошо, что от внимания Акеля подобное ускользало. — В этом вся забава.

— А бежать и так будет непросто, — подал голос Йаль. — И... наверное, тебе и правда стоит избавиться от смущения именно сейчас. Не сегодня, так завтра-послезавтра...

— Сегодня, — вздрогнув, вдруг резко и громко оборвал его Акель. Кончики ушей его немного покраснели, и он поджал губы, замолкая. С минуту помолчал, а потом неловко, будто извиняясь, посмотрел на Йаля и спросил:

— Вы... можете уйти?

Йаль сглотнул. Медленно повернулся к Акелю, но взгляд его был устремлен на Фарера — пронизывающий, внимательный.

— Я?

— Вы... оба. Я хочу поговорить об этом только с Фарером.

На Йогана Акель даже не посмотрел, но тот просто кивнул и мягко согласился:

— Конечно. Фарер, друг мой, — он оперся руками на стол, вставая, — если мы не пересечемся, я надеюсь, ты ко мне заглянешь после.

— Буду рад, — кивнул тот.

— Нам как раз есть, что обсудить с Йалем. Да? — обратился уже к Йалю Йоган. Скрипнул стулом; встал, обошел стол и положил ладони на плечи Йаля. Йаль дернулся от этого прикосновения, не все-таки подчинился и, явно нехотя, покинул домишко вместе с Йоганом.

Молча. На прощание лишь бросил полный тоски взгляд на Акель да махнул пушистым белым хвостом, беря Йогана под руку.

Фарер и Акель остались в комнате одни.


	2. Часть 2

**Часть 2**

Кончики ушей у Акеля подрагивали, а внутри, там, где розовела нежная кожица, так и вовсе покраснели. Он нервно поправил волосы, укладывая их на свое лицо так, чтобы они скрывали шрам, и покосился на маску, что так и осталась лежать на столе. Кажется, он все еще не мог от нее отказаться — и Фарер не винил его; это, должно быть, было ужасно сложно — попытаться поверить, что все вокруг будут принимать его уродство таким, как есть.

Потому что не примут, вот и все. Потому что, как бы ни воспитывали ворожеи в мужах и мушах терпимость и любовь ко всем ближним, в каждом из них оставалось темное семя зависти или гнева. Даже сами ворожеи грешили тем, что не могли оставаться беспристрастными, что уж говорить о менее разумных мужах и мушах!.. 

Но Акелю нужно было пробовать. Фарер был согласен с ворожеями: он не мог вечно носить маску, какой бы красивой она ни была. А что куда важнее — Акелю нужно было вновь полюбить себя, ведь в том, каким он стал из-за отца, его вины не было.

Акель заслуживал счастья, Акель заслуживал любви, Акель заслуживал быть любимым. Фарер знал его, наверное, лучше чуть ли не всех в своем племени, и потому был в этом уверен.

А сейчас Акель сидел около Фарера, и кончики его ушей стыдливо краснели — хотя, казалось, было бы чего стыдиться!..

— Фарер, я... — начал было он, но так и замолк.

Фарер подвинулся, садясь на край стула, и спокойно вздохнул. Отношения с Акелем у него были... странные. «Специфические», как называл это Йаль. Фарер должен был заменить ему отца-мужа, стать ему отцом-мужем, и так это выглядело для всей деревни, но на деле все было совсем не так.

Акелю была необходима защита, но ему не был нужен отец-муж, как тот, который его изуродовал. Акель не называл Фарера «отцом», не видел в нем отца, но нуждался в нем — отчаянно, как нуждаются все дети. И Фарер знал: Акель был ему благодарен. В самом деле благодарен. Это выражалось не в словах, но в поступках, в отношении. Фареру даже казалось, что Акель... любил его. В некотором роде.

Но и Фарер, по правде говоря, не мог видеть в нем продолжение своего рода. Хотя бы потому, что Акель был на него вовсе не похож — он весь пошел в отца-ублюдка, и только глаза его карие пришли от Ольха, отца-муша.

Еще от Ольха Акель получил характер — тихий, скромный, чуть боязливый. Даже немного болезненный, неправильный, нервный — сказалось детство, прожитое в страхе. Если бы не Ольх, быть может, они оба смогли бы освободиться чуть раньше, уйти от урода, с которым жили, но, пока тот не перешел черту, деревня не могла вмешаться, и лишь ворожеи как-то пытались его контролировать. 

Где-то не доглядели. 

А потом стало уже поздно — Акель на всю свою жизнь получил напоминание о том, что люди бывали ужасны по своей натуре.

Он смотрел на Фарера своими карими глазами, и зрачки его чуть подрагивали в отблесках огонька лучины. Боялся чего-то. Хотя Фарер, на самом деле, никогда не давал ему повода бояться себя — ну, так ему казалось.

— Что бы ты ни хотел сказать, говори. Я не буду злиться.

Акель прикусил тонкие губы, пряча взгляд, и обнял себя руками, будто замерз. Но в доме было тепло.

— Ты... можешь меня раздеть?

Фареру показалось, что в доме кроме них появился кто-то еще, будто тишина стала человековолком и встала между ними. Акель попытался ее прогнать:

— Я просто не могу сам. Как представлю, что на меня будут смотреть мужи, и руки деревенеют, это так... Так... — Он зарылся дрожащими руками в волосы, пряча лицо, и забормотал быстро-быстро. — Я просто цепенею, а ты... Ты...

Фарер торопливо подался вперед и положил руку ему на плечо. Сжал крепко, притянул к себе — и Акель перевел на него взгляд, а уши у него прижались к голове. Глаза у Акеля были стеклянные, будто он смотрел в пустоту, а не на Фарера, и это было так... пугающе.

— Хорошо.

Акель будто не услышал, и Фарер повторил:

— Хорошо, — и губы его стали сухими в один миг. 

Вот почему Акель боялся. Его еще никогда не касались мужи — не касались, по крайней мере, с надеждой на что-то большее, ведь и он сам был юн, и ворожеи за этим строго следили. Любому — мужу, мушу — юному человеку было бы неловко в первый раз оголяться, а уж чтобы подумать о том, чтобы сделать это перед толпой...

Это сейчас такая мысль возбуждала Фарера, а когда-то, до того, как постиг прекрасное чувство свободы, что давала нагота, он сам был таким же, как Акель. Ну, разве что руки у него не тряслись, да и посмелее всем вокруг казался. Толку-то — в душе все равно было странное сплетение неуверенности и стыда.

А вместе с тем, когда Фарер впервые оголился рядом с другом-мужем, он понял, что тот, кто первым снимает с тебя платье, навсегда запомнится тебе. Что это тоже некое таинство.

Фарер медленно встал и подошел к Акелю; тот вскочил со стула, прытко, как заяц, и, обернувшись, оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Акель опустил взгляд, снова поднял, посмотрел в глаза — снова отвел. Отвернулся — так, чтобы Фарер лишний раз не видел его шрам; была у Акеля такая привычка. 

— Я смущаю тебя? — тише заговорил Фарер. Акель поджал бледные губы; не ответил. — Посмотри на меня, все мужи имеют такое тело.

На самом деле, он был немного неправ.

Не у всех мужей были шрамы на бедрах и груди — следы драки с отцом-мужем Акеля. Но почти все были крепкими, сухими, высокими и гибкими, у всех были волосы на теле — что редко бывало у мушей, — и у всех было, конечно, достоинство. Не слишком отличавшееся от того, коим обладали муши, но все же — на достоинстве мужей были узлы, у самого корня. Плотные, налитые кровью — почти как сейчас у Фарера.

Акель оценил его взглядом, а потом снова стал искать взгляда Фарера. Он широко раскрыл глаза; через миг зажмурился, а потом начал тонкими пальцами дергать ремни на своем платье.

Фарер осторожно взял его руки в свои и успокоил, унял дрожь. Заставил успокоиться — Акель вцепился в столешницу позади себя, и Фарер принялся развязывать узлы на шнурках, что держали на бедрах Акеля платье. Расстегнул ремни — на руках, груди, опустился на колени, принялся за те, что были на ногах. Коснулся ткани на ягодице Акеля, провел горячей рукой — тот громко ударил хвостом по столу несколько раз и прикрыл глаза.

Но когда Фарер, расстегнув последний ремешок на его лодыжке, поднялся, Акель уже следил за ним. Неотрывно.

Без ремней платье бесформенно повисло на щуплой фигурке Акеля, и лишь на бедрах, широких от мушьей детородной природы, плавно расходилось на складки длинной юбки. Ткань сползла с бледного плеча, открывая взору шею муша и острые ключицы; стоило Фареру коснуться их, Акель вздрогнул. 

Но не отстранился. Фарер отвернул ворот платья еще сильнее, приблизился, почти обнимая — и Акель уткнулся носом ему в грудь, прижался щекой. Фарер нежно почесал его между ушей, потрепав по волосам, и скользнул пальцами по выпирающим косточкам позвоночника. Он коснулся углов лопаток под тканью; затем потянул за последний шнурок, распуская тугой узел. Платье заскользило по рукам Акеля и спало с груди, обнажая еще и спину; потом замерло на миг на бедрах, но Фарер помог Акелю сбросить все, что осталось, и одеяние в конце концов сложилось толстыми складками у его босых ног.

Кожа у Акеля была нежной.

Фарер положил ладонь на его бедро, взял крепко; другой рукой коснулся мягкой груди. Провел ниже, затем — скользнул к спине; задержался на миг на лопатке. Тело у Акеля было превосходное, здоровое, красивое, даже просто... приятное.

Поднять его и усадить на стол было проще простого. Акель вцепился в его плечи, а потом крепко обнял. Подбородком прижался к плечу нависшего над ним Фарера и вдохнул его запах — громко, рвано.

Прикрыл глаза.

— Приятно? — низко прозвучал голос Фарера, и Акель кивнул.

— Д-да, — сорвались слова с его губ.

Фарер ласково погладил его коленки, бедра, бока, грудь и плечи — а потом и руки, пока, наконец, не разорвал объятия и вновь не посмотрел Акелю в лицо. Мгновение назад тело его отзывалось легкой дрожью, а теперь... Кажется, он успокоился.

Но раскраснелся — точно.

— У тебя прекрасное тело. Беги быстрее, хорошо? — многозначительно попросил он Акеля. — Если, конечно, — добавил он, — ты не захочешь специально попасться.

Кто он был такой, чтобы запрещать ему.

Щеки Акеля заалели еще сильнее, как и розовая кожица внутри ушек. Белые разводы шрама, рваные края которого лишь сильнее проступили поперек лица Акеля, перечеркивали его врожденную красоту. Это было крайне печально.

— Я не думал, что твои руки такие... нежные, — наконец сказал он, прежде чем прикрыть лицо ладонями.

Фарер надеялся, что Акель и правда смог убедить себя, что ни чужие прикосновения, ни чужие взгляды — это не страшно. Иначе зачем все это было вообще.

*

Фарер не любил чувствовать на себе чужие взгляды, а уж взгляд Йаля — тем более. Йаль был достоин уважения как личность, но внешность его, болезненная, странная, выделяющаяся на фоне всех сыновей волчицы, врезалась в память каждому, кто его встречал в своей жизни. Раньше дети, подобные Йалю, наверное, не выживали вовсе. Одно было хорошо: он не мог проклясть своим наследием потомков, ведь просто не мог их иметь.

Сейчас Йаль был достаточно взрослым, чтобы присутствовать на летнем гоне. И не то чтобы Фарер мог однозначно сказать, что внешность его была уродлива — черт, нет. Йаль был красив. Великолепен, как первая зимняя снежинка, но глаза его, пожалуй, пугали.

Если кто-то видел кровь, значит, ничего хорошего она не сулила. А глаза цвета крови — тем более. Потому, наверное, Фареру каждый раз было неприятно встречаться взглядом с Йалем.

— Вы прекрасно смотрелись вместе, — произнес он спокойно, но Фарер все равно услышал в его словах упрек.

Йаль сидел под окном. Вряд ли он намеренно подглядывал, скорее, случайно заглянул и не смог оторваться.

— Не причиняй себе боль лишний раз, — ответил ему Фарер.

Йаль шевельнул светлыми ушами, мотнул крепким хвостом и, смяв ткань платья, сложил руки на груди. 

Фарер знал, в чем было дело.

Он заботился об Акеле всю свою жизнь, желал ему только лучшего и всегда, всегда думал о нем. Не как ворожей, но как человек и волк. Будь он мужем — лучшего бы Акелю было не сыскать, да только вот природа лишила Йаля многих радостей жизни.

Так уж выходило, что муши не влюблялись в ворожеев, а вот они в них — легко.

Об этом Фарер узнал случайно — увидел, как Йаль пытался поцеловать Акеля, пока он спал. Это было так же невинно, сколь и болезненно — и уж тем более для Йаля, который не хотел, чтобы кто-то — особенно Акель — узнал об этом. Фарер же просто пообещал, что не скажет никому.

А любовь Йаля разрывала, душила его изнутри. И это было видно в каждом его движении, в каждом поступке, в каждом слове. Даже сейчас в каждом взмахе хвоста Фарер видел, как Йаль злился,и вместе с тем глотал непрошенные эмоции, пытаясь, как истинный ворожей, руководствоваться благом ближних. А получалось не очень.

— Ты не понимаешь, — наконец продолжил Йаль. — Он видит в тебе мужа, не отца.

Фарер услышал это — и замер. А потом отмахнулся по привычке.

— Нет.

— А если нет — увидит. Отвары и не такое с сознанием творят, — горько усмехнулся Йаль, и его хвост и уши печально повисли. — Ты крепкий, сильный, настоящий защитник. Когда начнется гон, когда ты станешь охотиться на мушей в лесу, рано или поздно ты встретишь Акеля.

— Я не собираюсь делать его своим.

— А он может захотеть. Разве ты не видел, как он выгибался под твоими руками? — чуть громче заговорил Йаль, но, услышав звон своего голоса, тут же стал тише и горько сглотнул. — Конечно, ему приятно. Ты... опытный.

Фарер склонил голову. Он знал, что был уже давно не молод, а еще знал, что молодежь необычно относилась к его возрасту. Большинство предпочитали себе молодых партнеров, хоть никто еще не отказывал Фареру с тех пор, как он поседел.

Как будто у мушей что-то срабатывало в голове, и они с радостью ложились под сильного, взрослого и умудренного летами.

Фарер сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не начать вспоминать последних любовников. Ведь ситуация могла бы стать куда более неловкой: в последнее время у Фарера не было никакого желания прикасаться к мушам, а потому на этот праздник жизни он прибыл голодным до их нежной ласки.

Он мог бы сказать Йалю, что это было не его дело — забота и наставничество ворожеев о жизнях мушей и мужей распространялись не на все. И Фарер был бы прав. Не знай он, в чем дело, не относись он к Йалю с уважением и сочувствием, он так и сказал бы, чтобы Йаль не лез. Но сейчас, именно сейчас, это было бы не по-человечески. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Йаль, как по-твоему, что бы из этого вышло?

Йаль печально улыбнулся.

— У вас бы родился ворожей, думаю. Такой, как я, ведь ты слишком стар для здоровых детей.

Наверняка Йаль бы любил и заботился о нем столь же самоотверженно, как он заботился об Акеле. Фарер был в этом уверен. Но вместе с тем Йалю было бы бесконечно больно.

— Йаль, — серьезно произнес Фарер, и уши его встали торчком. — Даже если Акель захочет, я не коснусь его. Не больше, чем сейчас, в доме. Я вовсе не собираюсь этого делать.

Йаль продолжил рассматривать свои бледные стопы.

— Я верю, ты бы смог подарить ему несколько приятных минут. Но...

— Йаль, я не собираюсь. Ты знаешь, он для меня...

— Не родной сын. Поэтому, как ворожей, я не могу просто запретить. Но если ты им воспользуешься, мир для него рухнет — и он будет страдать. Ты и сам это понимаешь, не так ли?..

Фарер промолчал.

Если он возьмет Акеля — по обоюдному желанию или же, не приведи Матери, силой, — Акель может тоже привязаться к нему. А Акелю нужен был здоровый, молодой муж — не седой, а способный дать ему нормальных детей. И сам Акель должен был думать именно о таком.

А не о Фарере, который стал парой его отца-муша из добрых побуждений сердца. Это было ясно, как день — и Фарер в третий раз повторил:

— Я не трону его на летнем гоне. Не собирался даже.

Йаль наконец-то поднял голову и устремил на него взгляд своих жутких алых глаз. Он печально улыбнулся, показав острые зубы.

— Я знал, что ты так и скажешь. Но должен был предупредить.

Йаль отступил, вжавшись спиной в бревенчатую стену. Порой Фарер совсем не понимал путь его мыслей — и не потому, что Йаль был ворожеем. Он выделялся даже среди них, делал и говорил то, за что старейшие из ворожеев племени регулярно давали ему по ушам.

— Как ты думаешь, это правда поможет Акелю? Все это? — после недолгого молчания спросил Фарер.

Йаль оскалился.

— Я уже говорил, что не знаю.

— Тебя всегда затыкали старшие ворожеи. Напрямую ты ни разу не упоминал, почему не веришь, что это сработает.

Йаль царапнул когтями по бревнам позади себя; уши его встали торчком. Вопрос ему не нравился, но промолчать он не мог.

— Это может... помочь. Но сознание — вещь более тонкая, чем думают многие. Даже ворожеи не знают, как можно исцелить душу, мы лечим тела — и потому душу предлагаем вылечить через тело. Но... может... — Он замер. Сглотнул. — Может, совокупление — не то, что нужно Акелю. Даже если ему понравится — а так, скорее всего, и будет, — это не изменит того, что он сам себя не любит. И свое лицо — в первую очередь.

Йаль замолк. В голосе его сквозила боль; наверное, никто так не мучился, не радел за счастье Акеля, как Йаль, и Фарер прекрасно понимал его. Как понимал и то, что Йалю приходилось снова и снова мириться с тем, что он сам никогда не получит Акеля. Сам Фарер никого никогда не любил так крепко, так отчаянно — а ворожеи, ходила молва, могли и вовсе умереть от тоски. Мужи и муши считали так, ведь Матери наделили их силами невидимыми, неосязаемыми, и забрали силу телесную — а что была любовь, как не невидимая, неосязаемая сила? Ворожеи должны были по природе своей любить искреннее, а оттого больнее.

Потому что в пары их никто никогда не выбирал. Не из злобы или ненависти, брезгливости или еще чего-то дурного — нет. Просто мало кому нравились ворожеи сами по себе. Мужи любили мушей — так решили Матери, так велела им природа, и изменить свое влечение они были не в силах. Даже если бы очень-очень захотели.

— Но, конечно, хуже не станет, если Акель... попробует, — закончил Йаль, шмыгнув носом и скрипнув зубами.

Как омерзительно, должно быть, было чувство беспомощности, когда ты даже не можешь прикоснуться к тому, кого любишь, но зато его сможет поиметь тот, чьего лица он даже не запомнит. Фарер никому бы такого не пожелал.

Он склонился над Йалем — сделать это было несложно, ведь он был значительно ниже, — и уперся рукой в бревна, но ни плеча, ни лица его не коснулся, только волосы Йаля спали с плеч, потянувшись к земле.

— Может, тебе станет лучше, если ты найдешь себе пару?

С губ Йаля сорвался звонкий рык, который, правда, быстро превратился в смех.

— Кого? Тебя? Или любого другого мужа, который не видит во мне сына волчицы? Ворожеи же бесполые, так вы считаете.

— Это не так.

— Это так. Ты, — он ткнул Фарера когтистым пальцем в грудь, — ты думаешь не так. Ты считаешь не так. Но вы не воспринимаете нас, ворожеев, как соперников или любимых. У нас даже волчьего запаха почти нет. — Он мотнул головой, а потом провел ладонью по своему носу и вздохнул. — И даже Матери решили, что нам не стоит оставаться на земле рядом с вами. 

Йаль ударил хвостом по крепким бревнам, заскрежетал когтями, заскрипел зубами — разозлился.

— Если я найду пару... Хоть кого-нибудь... Мужа, муша, ворожея... Что толку? Я не могу исцелить не только душу Акеля, но даже свою. Не могу избавиться от того, что меня душит каждый день, — он резко схватил себя за горло, и голос его надорвался, — так какой толк будет от пары? Что хоть кто-то заинтересуется моим телом? Это не то, что мне нужно, пойми, Фарер.

А Фарер в ответ положил ладонь ему на плечо — плечо, которое казалось ему более хрупким, чем плечо любого муша.

— Иногда помогает, — сказал он. 

На сей раз Йаль не ответил. Печально улыбнулся, махнул рукой; отвернулся, пряча глаза, и вцепился пальцами в свое платье, сминая ткань. Через миг он притянул ладони уже к лицу, будто пытаясь скрыться от всего, всего, как маленький волчонок — «если не вижу я, значит, не видят и меня», так они думали.

— Быть может, не до конца, но облегчает боль, — продолжил Фарер.

— Ты страдаешь от того, что у тебя нет пары? Что никогда не будет детей?

Йаль задал свой вопрос так внезапно и неожиданно, что Фарер замер.

— Может... Может, после этого гона появятся, — ответил он, не очень-то веря в свои слова.

Да, юные муши наверняка будут рады провести ночь с опытным, взрослым, зрелым мужем — хотя бы потому, что с ним соитие будет по-настоящему приятным. Но от его ребенка, путь которому будет только в бесплодные ворожеи, они предпочтут избавиться, и Фарер не стал бы винить их за такое решение.

— Скажи честно, — пробурчал Йаль, резко отняв ладони от лица, и снова вперил в Фарера взгляд своих красных глаз.

— Я не страдаю, но, наверное, это оттого, что никогда не хотел иметь детей, — ответил Фарер.

Йаль вздрогнул, а потом тонкими руками обнял себя. Он надеялся на другой ответ — это Фарер видел по его лицу.

— Тогда тебе повезло, Фарер. Очень повезло. Но, коль ты не врешь, меня ты тем более не поймешь.

В чем-то он был прав.

Наверняка Йаль хотел ласки, как и любой человек, это было абсолютно естественно. Но никакой лаской нельзя было заглушить боль сердечную, если ты сам не хотел от нее избавиться. И, похоже, Йаль слишком ценил то, сколь дорог ему был Акель.

— Может, тогда просто признаешься ему?

И на свой вопрос Фарер увидел лишь смех в страшных глазах Йаля:

— Ты точно не поймешь.

*

Последние несколько дней перед гоном пролетели незаметно. Фарер наблюдал за Акелем, узнавал через Йаля и других ворожеев, как себя чувствуют раненые муши; с ними, как оказалось, было все в порядке, и они были готовы к празднику. В этом году, — говорил Йоган, почесывая свои круглые медвежьи уши, странные и забавные, — племенные ворожеи справились со своими обязанностями: ни одного больного или незрелого муша и мужа в долину не прибыло.

И людей у костра в главный вечер лета Фарер встретил много.

Если до того мужи и муши могли пересекаться на главной поляне, вместе сидеть у огня, готовить и знакомиться, но также могли и оставаться исключительно в своих поселениях, теперь выбора не было. Все собирались вместе. Солнце еще не село, когда ворожеи подожгли еловый порох, созывая всех на последний ужин — в ближайшие несколько дней пропитание всем празднующим придется добывать самим, согласно древней традиции. Хотя, конечно, думать они скоро будут не о еде, совсем не о еде.

Мужи и муши стекались со своих поселений, и именно сейчас любой из них мог увидеть, как велико было разнообразие природы. Сыновья волчицы и рыси, лисицы, потомки первых барсов — все они были похожи, но в то же время были такими разными.

— Тигров нет. Все чаще они уходят в леса, все реже встречаются. Скоро их совсем не останется, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал Йоган, присаживаясь рядом с Фарером. Тому иногда казалось, что Йоган читал его мысли.

— А как было в прошлые лета?

— Когда как. В прошлом прибыли пятеро, а ушли шестеро — один не стал пить последний отвар. До того лета так три никого не было, а до того — пришло пятнадцать... Они становятся нелюдимы, не знаю, почему. Люблю тигров, — вдруг признался Йоган, пододвинулся ближе к Фареру, — любых кошачьих сыновей люблю, но тигры — они как медведи, но грациозные. И полосы на их теле словно следы грозных боев...

— Это такими записями ворожеи между собой обмениваются? — со смешком подметил Фарер, а Йоган добродушно рассмеялся.

В уголках его больших глаз даже появились морщинки.

— Если бы. Я бы почитал что-то с непотребствами на старости лет, да только ж мы пишем то, что может помочь следующим поколениям ворожеев. А между племенами так вообще сложно обмениваться записями — даже короткие не всегда долетают, воронов часто ловят дикие звери.

— Ну, в этом году и лисов мало. 

— Потому что он один, — пояснил Йоган. — Юный, совсем как твой сын, но по нраву — ни разу не такой. Резкий, будто злой, но здоровый — не могли мы его не допустить, тем более, это муш.

Фарер всмотрелся в людей, что веселились перед ним. У самого высокого пламени радостно плясали Мирог с Умеком, и на Умеке было много бус. Они обхватывали его шею, руки и бедра, голени и даже сильный барсий хвост — это было чертовски красиво, а еще — романтично. Для своей любимой пары Мирог шил лучшую одежду и делал лучшие украшения. 

Наверное, они были самой яркой парой на этом летнем гоне, но далеко не единственной. Пару дней назад прибыли знакомые Фарера из племени рысей; в отличие от Мирога с Умеком, они не хотели обладать на гоне лишь друг другом, а находили завораживающим сам факт того, что их пару мог любить кто-то, кроме них самих. Их это, несомненно, возбуждало; собственно, познакомился с ними Фарер на своем шестом или седьмом летнем гоне, когда радостно взял муша-рысь прямо около скалистой границы долины, а под конец увидел внимательно наблюдающие за ним из-за деревьев золотые глаза.

Их развлечений Фарер искренне не понимал. Но осуждать — нет, не осуждал: хуже же от этого никому не было, разве что самому Фареру — с рысями у него с тех пор как-то не ладилось, причем в самом обидном, мужском плане. У него все просто падало, когда он вспоминал гибкого, податливого Емея и Герера, который на них тогда смотрел.

Мужи и муши из племени Фарера и других волчьих племен радостно знакомились: друг от друга они все могли иметь детей, а потому старались узнать всех будущих отцов поближе. Фарер видел новеньких, тех, кого не встречал еще — еще бы, пять лет его не было видно на летнем гоне! — но в большинстве своем волки были ему знакомы.

Было среди них немного и снежных волков, похожих на Йаля, только мужей и мушей. Они жили на севере и завораживали своим видом Фарера, как Йогана тигры. Большинство из трех их племен предпочитали иметь детей друг от друга, но на летний гон приезжали по приятной традиции, чтобы развлечься. Их ворожеи особенно пристально следили, чтобы они не забывали выпивать отвары для избавления от нежелательных приплодов; кажется, ни в одном другом племени Фарер не мог вспомнить подобного. Везде муши сами выбирали, оставить ли себе возможность родить здоровое, крепкое дитя.

Да, именно так — если верить все тем же ворожеям, дети волка-муша от волка-мужа из соседней деревни всяко будут сильнее и живее, чем от того, который живет в соседнем с тобой доме. 

Наконец, взгляд Фарера нашел и лиса: небольшого, почти миниатюрного, худого, с длинным толстым рыже-белым хвостом. Даже издалека Фарер чувствовал — человеческим, не волчьим! — носом, как от него пахло чем-то перечным, и по характеру, наверное, он был такой же.

Сейчас тот вертелся около крепких рысьих сыновей, которые угощали его запеченными ягодами.

— Так что там с лисом?.. — переспросил Фарер, ловя себя на том, что совсем потерял нить своего разговора с Йоганом.

— А что лис? Прибыл один, даже без ворожея. Лисы, знаешь, меньше всех уважают древние традиции, да и большинство из них живут поодиночке, а не племенами. Даже имя его — Нор.

Фарер повел ушами.

— Нор? Но он же... муш?.. — переспросил он, и Йоган усмехнулся в ответ.

— А вот так его назвали. Могли родители дать дитю-мушу певчее имя, а не стали, назвали, как мужа. 

В его вздохе Фарер услышал как недовольство, так и принятие неизбежного. Конечно, не все люди придерживались древних правил, но как еще им было отличать пол друг друга, если не по имени? Не под платья же лезть при первом знакомстве, чтобы пытаться узел нащупать.

Рядом с Йоганом было хорошо. Даже просто сидеть. Познакомились они с Фарером еще тогда, когда оба были молоды, и с тех пор дорожили друг другом, как никто. Пара летних гонов заканчивалась у них друг с другом, о чем, конечно, они никому не говорили, но и не скрывали. Не жалели ни на миг — и на примере Йогана Фарер видел, как одиноко порой было ворожеям.

Когда он был моложе, так и вовсе думал, что они родственные души. Но, если бы они и правда были ими, Йоган бы родился не только мушем, но и волком.

Фареру были милы его косолапость, грузность и пристрастие к ягодам — больше, чем у любых волков, лис, рысей, барсов да тигров, — а еще — душа. Йоган был истинным ворожеем, бесконечно добрым и справедливым. И, по правде сказать, Фарер тосковал по Йогану эти пять лет, что провел вместе с Ольхом, пытаясь наладить его жизнь и жизнь Акеля.

В охровых глазах Йогана танцевали отражения пламени, желто-алые лепестки огненного цветка, что поднимался все выше.

— Этим летом много хорошеньких мушей, — произнес Йоган, ловя взгляд Фарера.

— И не говори. Даже те, кто пришел со мной, крайне милы. Илей, внук нашего старейшего ворожея... Двоюродный внук, — поправился Фарер, вновь смотря на огонь, — так рвался сюда. Думаю, — он с предвкушением улыбнулся и прикрыл губы ладонью, — его я не обойду вниманием.

— У тебя много времени будет.

— Да, но нужно будет приглядывать за Акелем. Я немного волнуюсь за него.

— А чего за него волноваться? По сути своей он — обычный муш, — возразил Йоган.

Фарер вздохнул. Конечно, это было так, но... У каждого аргумента всегда можно было найти «но».

Краем глаза Фарер видел, что сейчас Акель сидел рядом с парочкой других мушей. Он прикрывал лицо длинными волосами так, чтобы хоть немного скрыть шрам, обнимал себя руками, и бедра его были тесно сжаты — он будто боялся окружающих. Юный сын медведицы говорил ему что-то, а Йаль гладил по плечам, будто пытаясь хоть немного раскрепостить. Но, похоже, без толку. Ему все же было неуютно.

Правда, когда Йаль его обнял и начал что-то шептать на ухо, Акель улыбнулся — и, взяв медведя под руку, сам начал о чем-то рассказывать. Потом Йаль растворился в темноте — должно быть, побежал по своим ворожейским делам, ведь только благодаря ворожеям этот праздник мог состояться в таком виде, каком его все знали.

— После отвара ни душевные муки, ни шрам его волновать уже не будут. Конечно, он останется разумен, но ты же знаешь...

— Боюсь, — оборвал Йогана Фарер, — что это будут лучшие моменты в его жизни. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он потом начал искать пути забыться.

— Особенно учитывая его дружбу с Йалем?

— Да. Особенно учитывая его дружбу с Йалем.

Потому что Йаль знал, как дать ему забыться. Вот и все.

— А Йаль боится, что это лишь заставит Акеля страдать. У всех свои страхи, — согласился Йоган, поправляя свое праздничное платье. Расшитое бусами и яркими нитями, опоясанное нежно выделанными ремнями, сидело на нем оно просто великолепно. У ворожеев на летнем гоне был свой праздник, и, пусть у них было больше обязанностей, нежели веселья, они все равно находили время отдохнуть. — Сам Акель, наверное, сейчас ждет неизвестности, своего первого мужа. Гадает, как это будет. Думаешь, ему не страшно?

 

Йоган встал с бревна, поправил платье у коленей и, взяв в руки резной посох, с которым пришел к кострам, оперся на него.

— Что, старость не радость? — не упустил случая подколоть его Фарер, за что тут же получил посохом по лбу.

Фарер фыркнул. Было неприятно, но не больно.

— К слову о старости. В это лето ты старший из всех мужей, Фарер, — напомнил ему Йоган. Голос его даже не дрогнул, но взгляд пронзил Фарера насквозь. Йоган ждал ответа, даже уши его маленькие встопорщились.

Фарер задумчиво повел хвостом и склонился, кладя руки себе на колени.

— Серьезно?

— Да.

— Вот уж не думал...

— Я тоже, — договорил за него Йоган. — Это как большая честь, так и огромная ответственность. Будь готов исполнить то, что должен.

«Что должен».

Фарер был готов, конечно, дело было нехитрое. На летний гон многие из мушей приезжали нетронутыми — мужи, правда, тоже, но с ними все было проще: не догнал никого — значит, не повезло. Муши же не должны были покинуть праздник девственными; Матери так задумали, и не повиноваться им никто не мог. Для сохранения традиции нужны были старшие мужи — самые умудренные летами и опытом, чтобы тем из мушей, кто был слишком быстрым и убегал достаточно далеко, точно было с ними хорошо. 

Вот кем в этом лете, получается, оказался Фарер.

Йоган устремил взгляд в небо.

— Прости, друг, мне пора. Время подходит.

Фарер посмотрел вместе с ним туда, куда поднимались столбы светлого дыма и искры от костров. Звезды над долиной были прекрасные, яркие, и складывались в причудливых зверей; как по ним можно было считать дни и лета, Фарер не знал, но восхищался умениями ворожеев. За временем, как ему рассказывали, ворожеи следили по теням. И это было столь же удивительно.

Йоган исчез из его поля зрения, стоило Фареру моргнуть. Наверняка ушел доводить до готовности отвары — по крайней мере, остальных ворожеев, которые, в отличие от мужей и мушей, на поляне присутствовали в одежде, тоже стало заметно меньше. Ушли и высокий ворожей-рысь, и пухленький младший ворожей-медведь; испарился даже Йаль, до того вертевшийся около Акеля.

На освободившееся место около Фарера с кошачьей грацией опустился Умек. Длинным барсьим хвостом обвил ногу Фарера, звякнул бусинами на бедрах — и протянул босые ножки к огню, греясь.

— Как настроение?

— Прекрасно, — ответил Фарер. За спиной Умека возник Мирог. Он положил одну горячую руку на плечо Фареру, другую — своему мушу.

— Мы тоже в предвкушении. Наелся хоть?

Фарер широко зевнул, по привычке лизнув розовым языком воздух.

— Да. Я буду скучать по жареному мясу, — скрипнув клыками, ответил он.

Мирог забавно встопорщил верхнюю губу, принюхиваясь, а потом ответил Фареру печальным вздохом. Хотя, в отличие от Фарера, Мирог с Умеком хотя бы могли охотиться на скалах да деревьях.

Раздался звук ворожейского рога — протяжный и низкий, будто огромный древний зверь ревел на луну. Раз, другой — и Фареру захотелось обратиться хотя бы не до конца. Он смог сдержать себя, как и все сыновья волчицы, и лишь поднял нос к небу, подхватывая высокий вой соплеменников и волков других деревень.

Где-то за его спиной расхохотался Мирог, но Фареру нравилась эта традиция. В чем-то волки все же сильно отличались от всех остальных — и были в этом едины.

Выть вместе на луну — вот оно какое было, это незабываемое чувство.

Третий рев ворожейского рога стал последним. Летний гон вот-вот должен был начаться.


	3. Часть 3

**Часть 3**

Таинство ритуалов и обрядов ворожеев всегда завораживало. Будь их воля, они могли бы делать все бездушно, да так, что вызывали бы отвращение — но вместо этого они поддерживали традиции, будь то племенные или всеобщие.

Так, к примеру, нанесение шрамов на тело мужей было традицией, различающейся в каждой деревне. Старшие и молодые ворожеи, все до единого, знали, как стоит отмечать проходящие лета на теле человека, чтобы и ему не навредить, и знак оставить. У каждого племени рисунок был разный, у кого-то переходил на грудь, у кого-то — на шею; рыси и барсы зачастую использовали руку — одну, — а тигры так и вовсе не просто оставляли раны, а заносили в них соки растений и порошки из камней. Их отличительные знаки всегда можно было увидеть издалека — они проступали на смуглой коже сыновей тигрицы, как полосы на их рыжей шерсти.

Фарер понимал, что именно в тиграх влекло Йогана, и племенные метки были явно немалой частью их очарования.

Традиции же летнего гона, который, считалось, устраивали во имя Матерей, что смотрели на своих детей с небес, были всеобщими. Конечно, не все приходили на сам гон: это было не обязательно. Тиграм приходилось идти издалека, лисам праздник был вовсе не по нраву, но уж если они появлялись в священной долине, то становились такими же, как все.

Смотря за тем, как ворожеи выносят чуть мерцающие в темноте взвары в центр поляны, Фарер подумал: что было бы, если бы некому было следить за традициями и их исполнением? Слишком очевидный ответ — наступила бы свобода, — был также и слишком глуп. Ворожеи были слишком важны для деревень, племен, всех. И не только потому, что проводили обряды — они единственные были способны лечить, судить и думать, не отвлекаясь ни на что.

Йаран, старейший из ворожеев племени Фарера, говорил, что они способны на это именно потому, что не могли иметь детей. Матери дали им возможности в обмен на проклятие — так он воспринимал это. И Фареру казалось, что он прав.

Ворожеям даже не была знакома любовная горячка, что вспыхивала между мушем и мужем, но особенно ярко пылала на летнем гоне, подогреваемая специальными отварами. Отварами, которые сейчас муши должны были пить.

Согласно порядкам, Фарер ушел на ту половину поляны, где собирались мужи — крепкие, высокие, сильные, все в предвкушении празднества. От мушей их теперь отделяли ворожеи и их котлы со снадобьями; за их спинами Фарер смог увидеть Акеля, неуверенно прятавшегося за фигурами широкоплечих медведей. 

Молодые муши поджимали хвост, те, кто был постарше его, наоборот, расправляли; юные подходили к котлам ворожеев на негнущихся ногах, взрослые — почти прибегали. Когда пришел черед Акеля, он чуть не споткнулся и не ухнул лицом прямо в котел, но все же устоял.

Взгляд Йаля через ряды других мушей Фарер поймал сразу: светло-зеленую жидкость, что красила кожу, на Акеля наносил рослый ворожей-барс. Он что-то тихо говорил, и Акель кивал ему, но стоял смирно, только жмурился.

Пока ловкие пальцы барса повторяли рисунок шрамов на его груди, вырисовывая светящееся в темноте ночи солнце, Акель привыкал к чужим взглядам. Фарер знал: на него еще ни разу не смотрело так много мужей, и, похоже, Акелю было и немного страшно, и приятно — движения хвоста, бодро завилявшего под конец действа, выдали его с головой.

Украшенный и помеченный, Акель медленно пошел вдоль рядов мужей. Его быстро догнал муш-медведь, что сидел с ним рядом у костра, и схватил под руку; Акель выдохнул — Фарер увидел, как задрожали его губы. Они дошли до еще одного ряда котлов, на сей раз не светящихся изнутри, и приняли понемногу напитка из рук ворожеев постарше.

Фарер, по правде говоря, не знал, из чего этот отвар варили. Если тот, светящийся в темноте, в деревне Фарера использовали, чтобы метить дома или во время праздников, к примеру, когда муш и муж хотели объединить сердца под взором Матерей, то этот готовился только для летнего гона. 

Когда Фарер был молод, они с Мирогом спросили у Умека, какой этот отвар был на вкус. Умек сказал, что... странный. Будто и ягодный, и травяной, и с кусочками грибов, но с отчетливым привкусом крови. По его описанию выходило, что в состав входило все, что можно было найти в природе.

Забавно, ведь отвар этот открывал природные инстинкты, сходные с теми, что были у диких зверей. Муши становились податливыми, игривыми, и разум их немного затуманивался; понести от мужей им становилось гораздо проще, и для того тогда, когда-то давно, и был придуман летний гон. Мужей это тоже касалось; несмотря на то, что охотиться в гон им предстояло поодиночке, а не стаями и не по очереди, Фарер отчетливо помнил — уж что-что, а еда его после отвара интересовала меньше всего. Ему хотелось мушей, мягких, начинающих сладко пахнуть, розовеющих и поддающихся, и он искал их — ненасытно и неустанно.

Если бы не отвар, Фарер и остальные мужи бы быстро устали и иссушились. Это правда. Многие пытались повторить такое со своими мушами уже в деревнях — по обоюдному желанию, конечно, — особенно молодые этим часто баловались, да только ни у кого сил даже на полдня не хватало.

— Смотри, как взбудоражена молодежь, — вдруг прошептал Фареру на ухо Мирог, а потом по-дружески обнял его крепкими руками да хвостом по привычке вокруг ноги Фарера обвился и положил голову ему на плечо.

Он был прав. Первые ряды мужей, самые юные и нетерпеливые, прибывшие на гон в первый или второй раз в своей жизни, глядели на мушей, вдыхали их вновь открывающийся из-за отвара запах. Смотрели на то, как они, падая на спину, наращивали шкуру и обращались у деревянных ворот, что должны были выпустить их в леса и поляны долины. 

Каждая тонкая ножка и изящная рука в итоге покрывались шерстью, каждое лицо вытягивалось в длинную морду, все муши начинали клацать зубами — и нервно посматривать на мужей за своими спинами.

— Одни думают, что смогут догнать мушей, хотя забывают, что навыки следопытства тут будут важнее скорости, а другие — что смогут убежать, но потом позабудут спрятаться, — усмехнулся Мирог. Его Умек торопливо навесил свои украшения на последнего из ворожеев и, залпом выпив предложенный отвар, с радостью нырнул в море мушей, сливаясь шерсткой с десятками барсов из разных племен.

— А ты думаешь, — резонно заметил Фарер, ударяя его крепким хвостом по бедру, — что сможешь найти своего муша среди сотен.

— Я найду его по запаху, поверь. Моего Умека я за тысячи шагов учую, — мечтательно промурчал Мирог, а потом легонько цапнул Фарера по животу ногтями, видно, забывшись. — Тебе бы на своего сына не наткнуться. Ты же еще не знаешь его летнего запаха.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, — оскалился Фарер, — что это не будет проблемой. 

— Присмотрел кого-то себе уже?

Фарер вздохнул, заметил мелькнувший в толпе разноцветных шерсток толстый лисий хвост — и протянул:

— Надеюсь, что смогу поймать сына лисицы. Он на редкость грациозен, хочу посмотреть на него под звездами.

— Глаза у него, говорят, горят в ночи.

— Как и у всех нас.

— У него, говорят, горят золотом.

— Вот и проверим, — со смешком ответил Фарер, а потом легонько ударил ладонями по крепким рукам Мирога на своей талии, которые, правда, сейчас поползли куда пониже. — Эй!

— Прости, — дыхнул ему в шею Мирог, отстраняясь, — просто чую их открывающиеся ароматы и уже весь в нетерпении.

— Так трогай себя, — с ехидством посоветовал Фарер. Он вдохнул носом и ртом; даже так, без волчьих привычек, он ощущал вкус мушей на кончике своего языка, и пахли они просто невероятно. То ли еще будет.

Мирог тут же возразил:

— Себя не интересно. У барсов-мужей, знаешь, узел что есть, что нет — почти незаметный. Наверное, потому что у диких кошек его нет вовсе.

Его хвост соскользнул с бедра Фарера, пощекотав тонкими волосками между ног, и Фарер прикусил губу острыми клыками.

— Так лови меня в долине, как ловишь мушей.

— Тебя попробуй поймай, — недовольно процедил Мирог в ответ, поглаживая свои светлые уши с пятнышками, которые из-за огней сейчас казались живущими своей жизнью, до того причудливо извивались. — Да и там мы с Умеком будем очень заняты.

Фарер представлял, чем они там будут заняты, и был искренне рад за них. Желание зачать дитя в горячке летнего гона, почти как звери — это было столь же естественно, сколь и прекрасно, а Умек с Мирогом давно уже хотели этого. За них можно было только порадоваться.

Он услышал скрип и обернулся; ворожеи-медведи открывали тяжелые ворота в долину. Муши, обратившиеся зверями, начали просачиваться за створки тут же, как только смогли дорваться — и, размахивая хвостами, исчезали в дикой траве. Один за одним, один за одним; одинокий лис тоже прорвался вперед остальных и растворился в темной зелени. Лишь медведи-муши остались, дождавшись, пока ворожеи откроют ворота до конца, и уже тогда рванули на свободу, в сторону круглой луны, что поднялась над лесом долины.

Мужи вокруг Фарера несдержанно начали щелкать зубами да порываться встать на четвереньки. Даже стоящий рядом Мирог хищно облизнулся, пусть им всем и нужно было еще пройти тот же обряд, что и мушам ранее — видимо, не мог уже дождаться. 

Уже когда грудь Фарера была разрисована, он принял плашку с отваром из рук Йогана. Встретил взгляд его охровых глаз — и улыбнулся.

— Хорошей охоты, друг, — мягко сказал тот.

— Хорошей, — согласился с ним Фарер и склонил голову.

Он бросил взгляд на воткнутый в землю посох Йогана. Резные узоры на нем, что, причудливо извиваясь, обхватывали сердцевину древка, уже начинали оживать — и Фарер направил нос в сторону ворот.

Вдохнул поглубже.

Когда он нарастил шкуру, становясь волком, когда встал на четыре лапы, когда взмахнул хвостом и выскользнул за тяжелые ворота, его охватила темень.

*

Он чувствовал их запах. Уже слабый, но еще не исчезнувший — разбежавшиеся муши все равно оставляли за собой след, и именно по этому следу мужи обычно находили их. Все пахли тягуче, увлекая за собой, и за каждым хотелось идти — но Фарер знал, что так не получится. Он просто не сможет разорваться.

Неподалеку бродили мужи, как и он, но молодые. Бродили — и кидались из стороны в сторону, не зная, какой след взять. Оба были волками, но не из племени Фарера, так что приближаться к ним Фарер не спешил. Вместо этого он вгляделся — и, найдя отчетливый отпечаток лапы, прижался к нему носом; да, так пах муш, похоже, совсем юный.

Фарер даже оскалился, когда понял это. Побежал на запад, туда, где осенью должны были опадать листья — сладкий аромат вел за собой, и Фарер не хотел сопротивляться. Зачем? Все они тут хотели одного и только одного.

Сухая земля под лапами сменилась чуть влажной, а над головой появились кроны деревьев. Он вошел в лес, и трава вокруг стала ниже и мягче; к луне уже начали тянуться первые ночные цветы, распускались бутоны, благоухая, словно пытаясь отвлечь от охоты. Фарер мотнул головой и вновь припал к земле носом, ловя нужный ему запах; их было много, они смешивались, но он все же отделил нужный и побежал дальше.

Вперед, вперед, перепрыгивая ручьи и обегая высокие тонкие деревья, пока, наконец, не увидел мелькающую перед собой белую шерстку. Рванул, толкнулся крепкими ногами — и обрушился на северного волка всем своим телом, ухватил лапами, не стал кусать — вместо этого крепко прижал к земле.

Тот даже не успел что-то сделать, лишь лег на бок — и поднял короткую мордочку к мордочке Фарера. В голубых глазах читалось что-то сродни страху; муш прижал лапы к груди, легко толкнул подушечками Фарера в плечо, а потом, стоило Фареру ткнуться влажным носом ему в шею, все же сбросил шкуру.

Стопы удлинились, бедра сузились, светлые волоски быстро втянулись под кожу, являя взгляду Фарера причудливый рисунок из острых углов на груди муша; заботливо нанесенные ворожеями поверх племенных шрамов линии замерцали зеленой бирюзой, подобно светлячкам.

Фарер обратился, навис сверху муша, который так молча и прикрывал грудь руками, и осторожно коснулся его ладони, отводя ее в сторону.

Посчитал: острых углов было восемнадцать, значит, это был первый летний гон этого муша. Потому и боялся, наверное.

— Не бойся, — мягко прорычал Фарер; муш ухватился за него пальцами. — Как зовут?

В его голубых глазах была легкая дымка, как и у всех них после отвара. Фарер выждал; знал, что в первый раз отвар всегда сносит голову, и думать становиться очень сложно. Даже он когда-то привыкал к этому состоянию целую ночь, что уж говорить про юных мушей.

Муш разомкнул тонкие губы, мазнув языком по клыкам, тихо ответил:

— Яз, — и хватанул воздуха.

Фарер знал, что от близости с мужем его мысли путались еще сильнее, но не спешил, хотя у него уже стояло знатно. Даже узел налился кровью, и хотелось поскорее уже, поскорее... А нельзя было.

— Я Фарер. Яз, ты знаешь, что должен сказать? — продолжил он, и Яз осторожно опустил взгляд на его бедра. Сглотнул.

— Я... Я принимаю тебя?.. — будто не будучи уверенным, спросил он.

И Фарер ответил ему довольным рыком, низким, гортанным:

— Пр-р-равильно!

Тело у Яза было нежное, и пах он обворожительно — как нетронутый муш. Фарер вжался носом ему в плечо, вдыхая этот аромат глубже, сильнее — больше так Яз никогда в своей жизни пахнуть не будет. Если захочет свести какого-нибудь мужа с ума, придется придумать что-то другое.

Было что-то прекрасное в том, чтобы касаться его мягкой кожи, подхватывать под мягкие коленки, сжимать пальцами молочные бедра, оставляя неглубокие царапины от когтей, чувствовать взгляд голубых глаз — и осознавать, что он будет первым. В такие моменты Фарер снова чувствовал себя молодым, полным сил.

Точно таким же полным сил и крови было его достоинство, которое проскользнуло в узкое отверстие Яза, почти не встречая сопротивления.

Ах, внутри юноша был горяч. За пять лет Фарер очень соскучился по этому ощущению, а потому, широко раскрыв рот и показав клыки, толкнулся вновь, чувствуя, как его член вновь оказывается во влажном, тугом нутре. Только отвары ворожеев могли заставить мушей потечь по-настоящему, вернуться к своим истокам, своему естеству — и Фареру это до чертиков нравилось. Нравилось иметь мягкие, податливые тела, нравилось делать их своими, нравилось прижиматься горячей грудью к прохладной груди Яза, ощущать, как он вскидывает бедра навстречу, как когда-то подчинялись мушам его предки.

Нравилось наслаждаться каждым кусочком его тела.

Фарер отпустил его бедра, ладонями коснулся косточек таза, выпирающих над ножками Яза, поднялся выше — огладил мягкие груди, все еще плоские, но куда более нежные, нежели у мужей. А потом схватил его за бока — и потянул на себя сильнее, раскрывая узкую попку своим толстым членом все больше и больше.

Яз зажмурился, запрокинул голову и тихо заскулил, едва не глотая свой язык. Руками он судорожно стал хвататься за запястья Фарера, потом за локти, плечи — и, стоило тому сбавить темп, задышал ему в губы. С каждым глубоким толчком он терял воздух, цеплялся за Фарера все сильнее, отчаяннее — и, наконец, излился себе на живот.

Кончали муши совсем немного, и семя их не могло породить жизнь — но могло испачкать. Белесые нити вплелись в седые волосы под пупком Фарера, и он заозирался — чуть стыдливо, растерянно. Фарер поймал его взгляд, уже не такой дымковатый, и довел дело до конца, проникая в самое его нутро.

Яз тихо застонал, когда крепкий узел под напором медленно, но неумолимо погрузился в него, разбухая внутри, закрывая и запечатывая семя Фарера. 

Это было ненадолго, но можно было хотя бы перекинуться парой слов.

Фарер перевел дух; сознание его капельку прояснилось. Он смазал пальцами белые нити со своего живота, вытер руку о траву и, наконец, улегся на грудь Язу, который смотрел на него обреченно-восхищенно.

— Хорошо? — спросил он, и Яз заплетающимся языком ответил:

— Х-хорошо-о... — протянул, почти провыл он, и прижатые к его голове ушки расправились.

Губы его дрожали.

— Я... Я боялся, что мужи будут кусать и рвать шкуру, — смог выдавить из себя он. Фарер удивленно глянул на него.

— Для чего бы? Мы не на дичь охотимся, а на отцов своих детей, — спокойно сказал он, а потом, согрев горячим дыханием бледную шейку Яза, прижался к ней губами.

Кончики пальцев Яза дрогнули, но руками он пошевелить не смог.

— Просто... было страшно.

— А теперь доволен? — Фарер поцеловал его под ушком.

Легкая дрожь пробежала по телу Яза, и он едва заметно кивнул. Фарер подождал миг; почувствовал, что узел стал меньше, и попытался отстраниться, но Яз торопливо начал цепляться за его ладони.

— С-стой, п-погоди, не уход-ди...

— Не могу, — честно, даже с капелькой печали, сказал Фарер. Качнул бедрами — и медленно, растягивая приятный миг, выскользнул из горячего тела Яза.

Член его был весь в семени и смазке муша, а попка юноши не закрылась сразу — анус болезненно сжался пару раз, будто ощущая в себе тягучую нехватку чего-то толстого, исторг из себя немного белесой жидкости, которая потекла по бедрам.

Фарер облизнулся от такого вида.

Ему действительно было жаль, что он не мог остаться подольше и вновь попытаться оплодотворить этого милого муша, чья бледная кожа смотрелась в свете полной луны просто волшебно. Фарер не знал его — и знать было не нужно; но теперь на Язе закрепился его запах, а тот, сладкий, исчез. Приятно было думать, что совсем недавно невинный Яз теперь пах им и только им, и после этого летнего гона запах Фарера все равно останется самым сильным.

Яз снова прижал ладони к груди, а потом неловко свел колени. Тонкой рукой тронул свой член — небольшой, аккуратный, а потом скользнул к влажному от семени анусу, вставляя в себя тонкие пальцы. И прикусил губу.

Таким его Фарер и оставил — лишенным невинности, возбужденным и нагим, лежащим на мягкой траве. Так было заведено — тем более, что, если вдруг его кто-то найдет, при желании Яз всегда сможет его прогнать.

Но что-то Фареру подсказывало, что он не захочет.

*

На след следующего муша он вышел незадолго до рассвета. Он чувствовал терпкий аромат, видел большие следы — но все равно не мог до конца поверить, что специально навострился найти себе медведя, пусть и муша. Косолапые отпечатки вдавались в землю глубоко, они не заметались и не прятались в траве, и идти по ним было просто, так что Фарер просто бежал трусцой по пути.

У речки он остановился. След обрывался — медведи плавали куда лучше волков, и потому Фарер прошел вдоль берега в одну сторону, в другую; нет, было похоже, что муш переплыл на другой берег.

Фарер прекрасно понимал, что в шкуре волка его запросто снесет течением, а потому принял форму между человеком и зверем. Грести такими лапами было куда проще, да и ходить тоже — неспроста же именно в таком виде его племя предпочитало путешествовать на дальние расстояния, — так что он просто разбежался и прыгнул в реку.

Его снесло не сильно, всего шагов на пятнадцать, и пришлось снова немного потрусить, чтобы найти следы. Огромные, отчетливые.

Их хозяин был больше самого Фарера, так что, подкрадываясь к нему сзади, Фарер даже подумал: может, ну его?.. Да только вот мысль эта как пришла, так и улетучилась дымком, а от близости с мушем он вновь возбудился.

Он прыгнул сверху и легонько цапнул зубами за холку, словно обозначая свою победу. Удержался лапами на спине, но почувствовал себя невероятно глупо, а когда медведь еще и заревел, показывая желтые зубы, Фареру стало еще и немного не по себе.

Радовало лишь то, что рев был довольный, так что он еще раз несильно вонзил зубы в холку медведю — и тот, рухнув на живот, преобразился в крепкого муша средних лет. Обернулся, перекатываясь на спину, поджал одну ногу — и, ухмыльнувшись, протянул руку Фареру. 

Тот дал ему лапу, но она быстро стала пальцами, и муш, ведомый желанием, потянул его на себя, уже привычно прорычав:

— Принимаю тебя.

Грудь у него была покрыта густой порослью волос. Фарер зарылся в нее пальцами, коснулся лбом лба — и твердой рукой перевернул его обратно на живот, хватая за короткий хвост у самого основания. Медведь довольно зарычал, вскинул бедра выше и потянулся — а Фарер, направив себя рукой под хвост, навалился сверху, проникая в мягкий анус.

Он чувствовал чужое семя внутри — оно было не таким, как течная смазка мушей. И, обхватывая муша поперек туловища, притягивая к себе, насаживая на свой член, Фарер мог думать лишь о том, как бы перебить чужой запах и чужие наследие.

Его не волновало то, что медведь никак не мог понести от него. Мысли в голове туманились, оседали в сознании обрывками, подобно тонким нитям паутины — и Фарер чувствовал влажность и тепло его нутра. 

Он двигал бедрами снова и снова, вбиваясь так глубоко, как только мог — да, с медведями ему было не сравниться, но все же, — и чувствовал, как член еще сильнее наливался кровью.

Медведь был тяжелым. Он будто полностью состоял их мышц, и Фарер цеплялся пальцами за тугие тяжи под его кожей, не давая отстраняться, вдил ладонями к коленам и обратно, пока, наконец, не остановился на паху, чтобы обхватить крупный член одной рукой — и толкнуться сильнее, всаживая узел до самого основания.

Медленно, медленно он расширился, и муш в его руках довольно повел бедрами, будто пытаясь его извлечь. На краткий миг Фарер почувствовал, что у него почти получилось — но упругий анус не дал выскользнуть широкому узлу, натянулся вокруг; Фарер вновь толкнулся обратно под довольный рев муша.

Кончив внутрь него, Фарер вздохнул с облегчением — и провел ладонью по гладкому члену муша, почти такому же, как у волков-мушей, только большему. Раз, другой — оттянул нежную кожицу, огладил подушечкой пальца головку, сжал у самого основания — еще раз укусил между лопаток, почти до крови; горячим языком лизнул ранки, второй рукой скользнул ниже, по твердым мышцам, к маленьким яичкам, огладил пальцем полоску кожицы между ними, а потом надавил на промежность, чувствуя свой собственный узел внутри.

Это было столь же странно, сколь и приятно — судя по реакции медведя, ему тоже.

Он поднялся с члена Фарера, стоило его узлу лишь немного уменьшиться, и сел перед ним на землю. Он обернулся, глубоко дыша, ухмыльнулся, а потом призывно потерся бедрами о его достоинство.

Фарер вдохнул глубже, запоминая запах этого муша, и с усилием заставил себя встать. Как бы странны ни были муши-медведи, он все равно желал их, пусть потом в процессе и нередко думал, что зря: во вкусе Фарера были более утонченные волки и кошачьи, хотя тигры из-за своих размеров тоже немного пугали.

Он обратился в прыжке, когда медведь, сгорбившись, начал покрываться короткой жесткой шерстью. Около реки Фарер подумал: пожелай этот муш, мог бы сбить его одной рукой и подмять под себя, да не стал.

Фарер этому был даже немного рад.

*

Этот запах Фарер поймал сразу. Он шел по другому следу, волчьему — и был уверен, что оставлял его соплеменник, — но, стоило ему ощутить чутким черным носом пряный аромат, схожий с перцем, как он сразу замер.

Фарер потоптался на месте, поднимая морду к кустам и деревьям, лапами легко прошелся по десяткам других следов — и понял, что присутствие муша, сына лисицы, был столь же явным, сколь и неуловимым.

Следов не было. Лисьих следов нигде не было!..

Фарер побегал по поляне, на которую вышел в своих поисках. Лисий запах был везде, везде на этой поляне — и ни одного отпечатка, ни одного клока рыжей шерсти. Оставалось лишь положиться на свой старый нос и следовать исключительно по нему — и аромат сразу привел к скале. Старой, серой, отвесной скале, на которой был лишь один старый козел — глупый, но вкусный.

На охоту Фарер потратил немного, но солнце уже входило в зенит. Стояло высоко, начинало палить, и ветер, ласкавший вибриссы Фарера, становился все слабее и слабее; скоро должно было стать невыносимо жарко.

Пещера подвернулась очень удобно; в ней можно было и оставить то, что не доелось на козлиных костях, и провести пару часов сна. О том, что ждало его по пробуждению, он не догадывался.

Глаза Фарер открыл не от теплого вечернего воздуха, а от ощутимого перечного запаха, вдарившего в нос. Захотелось чихнуть — и, когда он наконец-то смог перебороть себя и вышел из пещеры, чтобы подышать, он понял, что чего-то не хватало.

Не хватало его козла, старого, недогрызенного, но все же съедобного и вкусного.

Зевнув пару раз, Фарер вернулся в пещеру — и снова столкнулся с запахом перца, в котором мягко переливались нотки течного муша. Все быстро встало на свои места, а еще — возмутило Фарера: вот так воровать еду на летнем гоне было ужасным неуважением. Конечно, мушам, да еще юным, сносило голову основательно, но не настолько же, чтобы они не могли охотиться. А даже если и так — можно было просто попросить.  
Козлиный след вел не слишком далеко, но Фареру пришлось покинуть свою пещеру и спуститься со скал. Солнце уже заходило, разливаясь алыми лепестками воздушных облаков по небу, а это означало, что наступала пора охотиться вновь, на сей раз — на мушей.

Учитывая обстоятельство — на одного конкретного муша, который так нагло похитил чужую добычу. Поймать негодника было для Фарера делом чести, и, к его радости, он быстро обнаружил его — да только вот сделать ничего не мог.

Сын лисицы, которого, как говорил Йоган, звали Нор — ужасно немелодичное имя — сидел на ветке высокого дерева и обгрызал мясо с костей козла. Остатки же самого козла — за исключением ребер с грудиной, которые Нор держал в своих тонких пальцах, — лежали у корней, со вскрытым брюхом, перелопаченными внутренностями и порванным кишечником, так что пахло от него теперь просто ужасно.

Фарер недовольно поморщился, а потом, удостоверившись, что муш обратил на него внимание, медленно встал на задние лапы, сбрасывая шкуру. Серые волосы в миг вросли обратно под кожу, и он расправил плечи — чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на Нора и поинтересоваться:

— Не стыдно?

Запах его, терпкий, перечный, щекотал нос, а мушиные нотки в нем вновь заставляли голову идти кругом. Фарер чувствовал, как становился почти беспомощным перед своими инстинктами, но сила воли и умение мыслить, о котором дикие звери могли только мечтать, удерживали его от глупых попыток добраться до лиса.

— Ты бы все равно все не съел. Впрочем, ты первый, кто смог до меня добраться, — облизывая окровавленные пальчики, произнес тот, и голос его был пронзительным, высоким. Он сильнее обхватил коленями ствол ветви, на которой сидел, и игриво свесил хвост.

Толстый, пушистый хвост. Невероятно красивый. Фареру сразу захотелось за него схватиться, но он знал, что тогда мушу станет больно — и не рискнул.

Тот пошевелил рыжими ушками.

— Как тебя зовут? — Он сбросил с дерева косточку и с интересом посмотрел на Фарера. Потом повел плечиком, качнул тонкой ногой — и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Фарер.

— Я — Нор, — с тихим рыком протянул он в ответ. 

— Ты единственный сын лисицы на этом летнем гоне, Нор, — упомянул Фарер, смотря прямо в глаза. Да, тельце у Нора было что надо — гибкое, изящное, наверняка голодное по мужским прикосновениям. А этот хвост!.. Хвост никак не шел у Фарера из головы.

— Да, — кивнул Нор, поводя хвостом из стороны в сторону. — Потому что мне стало интересно, сможет ли меня поймать не лис.

Фарер усмехнулся, а потом чуть приоткрыл рот, ловя языком нотки вкуса в аромате Нора. Самым кончиком он чувствовал сладинку, хотелось прямо сейчас стащить его с дерева — и сделать своим. Не слишком нежно, не слишком осторожно, так, как этого требовало нутро; во взгляде Фарера Нор тоже видел это желание.

Ни Йоган, ни Мирог не соврали: глаза у Нора были золотые. По-настоящему золотые, а не горящие желтым, как у знакомого Фареру Герера. И в них тоже была слабая дымка, и зрачки были большими-большими — да только Нор, похоже, был из тех, кто любил растягивать удовольствие.

— Я стою под деревом, на котором ты сидишь. Ты знаешь, что случится, когда ты спустишься, — спокойно сказал Фарер и сложил руки на груди, но напряженные уши, похоже, его выдали.

Нор рассмеялся. Низко, почти лая, как смеялись все сыновья лисицы, и покачнулся на ветке.

— На твоем месте я бы не был так уверен. Но, Фарер, — довольно протянул он имя, будто смакуя каждый звук, — если ты поймаешь меня — я тебя приму, так уж и быть. Ведь смысл летнего гона в охоте, верно? Покажи себя достойным охотником.

У него были мягкие пяточки, еще не оттоптанные в лесах. Поговаривали, что лисы носили что-то, что называли «сапогами» — Фарер не знал, что это, но это было похоже на защиту для ног. Больше никакие племена и народы не использовали подобное — это мешало передвигаться при обращении, — а лисы... лисы были не такими, как все.

Фареру хотелось укусить его за эти пяточки.

— Ты слишком самоуверен.

— Ты так думаешь? — удивленно, но совсем не искренне протянул Нор. — Я всего в десятке хвостов над тобой, попробуй снять меня, старый волк. И я буду твоим.

Фарер оскалился. Это был откровенный вызов, но вместе с тем — приглашение на игру с крайне заманчивым призом. Необычный, такой нежный и мягкий муш с великолепной шерсткой, которая наверняка щекотала пальцы; судя по запаху — нетронутый. К концу первой ночи на летнем гоне обычно уже не оставалось нетронутых — все муши попадались раз, другой, а некоторые специально начинали находить мужей, подставляясь под их сильные лапы. Против зова природы, что звучал в голове слишком громко из-за ворожейских отваров, противостоять было просто нельзя, да и не хотелось.

Да, Нор казался великолепным угощением, и потому Фарер, обдумав миг, переступил через останки козла и подошел к дереву. Он вцепился когтями в кору, подпрыгнул, хватаясь за нижнюю ветку — и, уперевшись пальцами стоп в крепкий ствол дерева, начал карабкаться наверх.

И, когда до Нора оставалось немногим больше пары роскошных лисьих хвостов, он этим самым хвостом махнул — и легко соскочил с ветки в ближайший куст, обращаясь на лету.

Фарер разозленно щелкнул зубами и, оттолкнувшись от дерева, проследовал за ним — приземлился в мягкие листья с тонкими веточками, что прогнулись под весом взрослого волка. Он тут же вскочил на ноги, ища след, запах, капельки крови с губ Нора, хоть что-то — а увидел только идеально ровную землю.

Чертов лисенок заметал следы своим прекрасным хвостом, и от разочарования Фарер даже завыл на только появившуюся на темнеющем небе луну.

*

Он бежал по лесной подстилке, смотря, как над головой одна за другой зажигались звезды. От волчьих лап поднималась пыль, а он искал хоть какой-нибудь след — и в конце концов нашел. Он наткнулся на мягкие отпечатки лап у озера, в глубокой влажной глине, и пошел по ним в высокую траву, между деревьев, в самую глубь леса — пока, преодолев овраги и начав уже облизываться на по-своему чарующий аромат муша, не настиг его.

Вернее, их.

Это были два волка, и любились они по-волчьи; одного из них Фарер узнал по чуть лоснящемуся хвосту. Муж, двадцать три лета — он был из деревни Фарера и задница была у него что надо, да и член тоже неплох. Смотреть на то, как этот член, розовый, почти алый от прилившей крови, с готовым разбухнуть узлом у самого основания, вновь и вновь врывался в тугую попку муша, влажно от нитей смазки подаваясь обратно, было наслаждением. Муж двигался размеренно, не быстро, но проникая все глубже в распластанное на травах тело — и это ужасно возбуждало.

Член Фарера просто не мог не встать перед такой красотой. Он прижался к пушистому животу, да так, что почти стало больно — и Фарер с трудом сдержал скулеж, падая животом на мягкую лесную подстилку. Шевельнул бедрами, потираясь о траву — и услышал тихий стон.

— П-принимаю тебя, — пробормотал муш, закидывая руки за голову, и муж зарычал, резче входя в его податливое тело.

— Знаю! — коротко ответил он, сжимая бедра муша пальцами почти до синяков.

Муш мазнул розовым язычком по губе, а потом устремил пьяный взгляд на Фарера — прямо на него, протянув:

— Тебя тоже.

Муж замер, так и оставшись внутри муша, и обернулся. Хвост его встал колом, а Фарер, от удивления подняв уши, медленно обратился человеком, сразу же сжав свой член у основания.

— Серьезно? — спросил он, и голос его даже немного осип от такого поворота.

Шаан — а именно так звали мужа, — тут же поджал хвост и недовольно зарычал. Фарер был старше, но что важнее — мог спокойно взять его за шкирку и оттащить, ведь юные волки всегда подчинялись более старшим. Только вот муш, простой серый волк, вновь притянул его к себе цепкими руками, прошептав:

— Не уходи. Я хочу вас... обоих. В себе.

Фарер вряд ли бы смог вспомнить, как тогда подошел к ним, так обворожительно пахнущим, что ему захотелось влиться между ними, да он не мог. Шаан обхватил муша поперек бедер, да так, что его коленки прижались к груди, потянул на себя, перекатился на спину — и упал на траву, вновь толкаясь внутрь; меж напряженных ножек крепкий розовый ствол вошел особенно туго, а оттого завораживающе. Фарер коснулся пальцами натянутой кожицы вокруг ануса муша, скользнул по влажному от смазки члену, что выскользнул из раскрывшегося отверстия, легонько сжал узел у основания.

Член у него был больше, чем у Шаана, и потому теперь первым вошел он. Фарер крупной головкой потерся о дрожащий сжимающийся вход, погрузился медленно, наслаждаясь каждым сантиметром глубины муша — взрослого, опытного, судя по искрящимся зеленым рисункам на его груди, — и притянул его к себе.

Схватив хвост у самого основания, он высоко задрал его, заставляя развести мясистые ягодицы, и Шаан, бросив взгляд на Фарера, пристроился сзади.

Он смотрел Фареру прямо в глаза, и его зеленая радужка чуть светилась в опускающейся на землю темноте. Он проталкивался с напором, еле продвигаясь вдоль члена Фарера своим, некрупным, а сам перехватил хвост муша, и едва не намотав его на кулак, потянул на себя — и муш покорно насадился с низким, грудинным стоном.

Шаан ответил ему охотничьим рыком и качнул бедрами, выскальзывая и врываясь внутрь вновь — а Фарер прикусил губу.

Муш, зажатый между ними, был горячим, как пламя, почти обжигающим. Он терся мягкой грудью о крепкую грудь Фарера, цеплялся за его плечи пальцами, изгибался от каждого движения, и краска ворожеев блестела на его влажной от пота коже все ярче. Смотреть на это было хорошо; смотреть на то, как Шаан, подвывая, размеренно входил в узкий анус, что не торопился принимать его в себя, было чертовски здорово.

Но еще великолепнее было ощущать болезненную тесноту нутра муша и нежность кожи твердого, как ствол дерева, члена Шаана рядом со своим. На его вой Фарер ответил рыком сквозь зубы — клокочущим, хищным, — и тоже отстранился, а потом натянул муша на себя сильнее.

Влажный, заполненный изнутри до краев, содрогающийся от каждого проникновения муш даже не смотрел на них. Член Шаана терся о член Фарера, зажимая его в мокрой тесноте еще сильнее, желая продолжить и закончить поскорее — и мечтать о том, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Наслаждаться судорожно сжимающимися стенками, когда Фарер оставался внутри один, а еще — одинокой пустотой, которая тут же заполнялась вновь; потом прорывался вглубь уже сам, презжаясь головкой по всей длине ствола Шаана, и это было... неописуемо.

Как и абсолютно сбитый взгляд муша и губы, которые размыкались в громких вздохах от каждого подъема.

Шаан кончил первым, заливая своим семенем все нутро муша и член Фарера. Медленно, словно нехотя, он выскользнул из растраханного ануса, пережимая разбухающий узел крепкой рукой, и отстранился — а Фарер с победным рыком толкнулся внутрь, входя до конца. Влага в попке муша сводила его с ума, как и горячность, так что излился он в тот же миг, чувствуя, как уже его узел заполняет собой все.

Он качнул бедрами, дразнящее потягивая узлом наружу, и муш заизвивался на его коленях, садясь обратно. В стоне его послышался скулеж, он схватился ладонью за свой небольшой член, оголенный и блестящий от семени прошлого оргазма, двинул ладонью, собирая мягкие тяжи — и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на руках Фарера.

Сцепка продлилась недолго, и он не успел кончить себе в руку, хоть Фарер и пытался помочь ему пальцами. Он схитрил — в самый нужный момент пережал мелкий член у основания и потянул вниз, словно доя корову, и не дал излиться — и одним движением медленно, будто желая помучить муша, извлек свой член из горячего влажного нутра.

Фарер прижался щекой к его достоинству, обхватил губами милую маленькую головку, проскользил языком ниже, к мелким яичкам, взял их в рот и начал посасывать. Руку он не отпустил, крепко удержал, а ладони муша оттолкнул — в следующий же миг его запястья перехватил Шаан, нависший у муша над головой.

Фарер вжал руки в траву, сам раздвинул ноги пошире и положил член ему на губы, почти садясь на лицо, и довольно высунул язык, рвано дыша — муш покорно принялся ласкать язычком его спавшийся узел, слизывая и свою смазку, и семя Шаана, и всех, кто были внутри тугого ануса до него.

Фарер проследил за этим совсем недолго, потом легко прикусил резцами яички муша, отчего тот сразу дернул бедрами, пытаясь вырваться. Он не позволил этого, сделав пару спокойных движений рукой по его мягкому члену. Фарер дыханием согрел промежность между мошонкой и то смыкающимся, то открывающимся снова анусом и припал губами к тугому отверстию, запуская внутрь язык.

Мышца сжалась вокруг, но не закрылась до конца, позволив Фареру почувствовать на вкус свое и чужое семя. Он отстранился; затем вновь прижался языком, не позволяя тому, что должно было оплодотворить муша, покинуть его тело. Он лизнул раз, другой, коснулся губами края отверстия, вновь проскользнул влажным языком внутрь, и еще, и еще; скулеж муша, как и его дерганные попытки то ли вырваться из рук Фарера, то ли добиться большего, кончились, стоило только в его глотке оказаться крепкому члену Шаана.

Он вошел до конца, погружаясь в горячий ротик вместе с узлом, и двинул бедрами, набирая темп. 

Фарер посмотрел на него с осуждением: согласно традиции, с одним мушем стоило кончать лишь раз, чтобы за одно лето излиться в как можно большее количество мушей. Конечно, это правило не касалось установившихся пар, но почему у Фарера хватало силы воли, а у Шаана — нет?

Впрочем, судя по тому, как муш плотно обхватывал член Шаана розовыми губками, он был не против.

Он кончил тогда, когда Фарер отпустил тонкий член. Семя вперемешку со смазкой тут же исторглось из ануса, растекаясь по крепким бедрам. Шаан последовал следом, и Фарер, горячо поцеловал муша там, где ножка переходила во впалый живот; оставил синеющий след.

*

К следующей паре Фарер уже присоединиться не смог. Не то чтобы его не позвали, да и не то чтобы ему не хотелось — нет, очень хотелось, д так, что яички болезненно распирало изнутри семенем, которое хотелось выплеснуть. Просто этим двоим больше никто не был нужен.

На летнем гоне можно было легко наткнуться на своего сына, брата, а еще — друзей, и Мирог с Умеком вместе были просто волшебны, хоть и творили что-то несуразное.

Грация у них была кошачья. Смотря на них, Фарер даже думал, что любовь — это, наверное, нечто столь же прекрасное. Иметь кого-то, кто с тобой в огонь и в воду, кто понимает тебя, принимает тебя так, как принимал Умек Мирога — когтями располосывая под собой горячий после теплого дня камень, оставляя на нем светлые царапины, неглубокие, но вечные. Подставляя мягкие бедра, вертя нежными ягодицами, за которые так и хотелось укусить, разводя ножки шире — и все было бы невероятно возбуждающе для Фарера, если бы не хвост Умека.

Его толстый, длинный, пушистый барсий хвост был глубоко в анусе Мирога, чья задница крепко сжималась вокруг него, и натянутый круг мышц подрагивал от каждого толчка Мирога вглубь Умека.

Мирог был над ним, почти лежал грудью на холодной спине Умека, а свой хвост зажимал в зубах — и, судя по довольному мурчанию, громкому, грудинному, искренне наслаждался всем. Равно как и Умек, который едва успевал дышать, стоило Мирогу вновь выбить из него весь воздух.

Живот Умека был уже не таким плоским, как в день первой их встречи с Фарером в поселении — за зачатие дитя они взялись основательно и останавливаться не собирались.

Поэтому Фарер, перетерпев тягость в своих яичках и узле, их оставил.


	4. Часть 4

**Часть 4**

Солнце вставало и заходило над долиной, отсчитывая дни летнего гона. Фарер выходил в леса вечером, когда краски тускнели, а деревья обволакивала тьма — охотиться на мушей по ночам было гораздо интереснее. Ни один не был достаточно быстрым или хитрым, чтобы убежать от умудренного летами волка, скрыться, не попасться — все оказывались в его лапах и его объятиях.

Ни один муш, даже тот, что забрался в пещеру, которую Фарер облюбовал этим летом, не отказался его принять. Все они были хорошенькими, пахли так, что хотелось их не только наполнить собой, но и скушать, но Фарер вместо рваных ран оставлял на их телах разве что небольшие мягкие укусы. Это было приятно — наслаждаться юными и зрелыми телами, нагими, за пару ночей уже познавшими вкус телесной любви и желающими большего; такого нельзя было встретить в деревнях. Даже если пара и хотела провести прекрасный вечер вдвоем, это всегда было иначе — Фарер знал по себе и тем мушам, которые иногда делили с ним постель. Тогда отвары не затуманивали разум, не пробуждали природные инстинкты — только на летнем гоне можно было почувствовать себя так, возжелать друг друга столь сильно. Было в летнем гоне и еще одно очарование: можно было даже не знать имени того, отцом чьего ребенка ты, возможно, стал.

Фареру в самом деле нравилось думать о длинной череде мушей, которых он ни о чем не спрашивал — и которые не спрашивали его. На летнем гоне это все было просто не важно.

Иногда Фарер учуял острый и бьющий в нос запах Нора, но так и не смог обнаружить его. Однажды он увидел, как прекрасный лисий хвост исчез в кустах, да только за кустами никого не нашел — лишь аромат течного муша, сына лисицы, необычный и привлекательный.

Четвертой ночью Фарер наткнулся на маленькие, неглубокие следы, словно муш, бежавший от охотников, постоянно останавливался и озирался, но даже ни разу не попытался набрать скорость. Пахло от следов просто прекрасно — муш уже не был нетронутым, но все равно оставался молодым, и воображение покорно нарисовало Фареру кого-нибудь вроде Яза, которого он первым встретил на этом летнем гоне, или Илея, двоюродного внука старейшего ворожея их деревни. Илеем Фарер, как и обещал, занялся основательно, и для того были все предпосылки — слишком уж очевидно было желание Илея принять в себя именно Фарера.

Он был тем самым мушем, которых Фарер в деревне не трогал — ну юный же совсем! — но взгляды которых не заметить не мог. Парой бы он его не стал — слишком незрел тот был головой, но сейчас, на летнем гоне, против его врожденного обаяния устоять было слишком сложно, так что Фарер воспользовался шансом сполна. Не церемонясь, взял неразумного Илея в сосновом бору, на колючей подстилке из иголок, едва только услышал заветное «принимаю» — и даже выбил из него дух, оставив бессознательного муша лежать около узкой речки с семенем меж молочных ягодиц.

Было бы здорово сейчас найти кого-то столь же расслабленного и кто был бы так же рад Фареру, да и пахли эти маленькие следы очень похоже на запах его племени, так что он, долго не раздумывая, пошел по паточному аромату.

Это был Акель. Конечно, это был Акель, кто же еще — да только вот был он не один. Далеко не один.

Было в долине летнего гона большое озеро, до того чистое, что порой казалось, что воды в нем нет. Из него многие пили, а рыси и барсы даже ловили рыбу; так вот, были у этого озера большие деревья. Развесистые, зеленые и мягкие листья деревьев этих спускались к самой воде, и ветви на деревьях были такие толстые, что могли выдержать по несколько взрослых людей и зверей.

Под самым большим из таких деревьев находился большой камень, являвшийся местом одного важного ритуала, которому, правда, следовали не каждое лето.

На этом камне, покрытом мягким мхом, сейчас лежал Акель: даже не выходя из леса к озеру, Фарер видел, что это был он. И по шраму, и по слишком знакомому хвосту, который обычно нервно дрожал, а сейчас устало распластался меж влажных бедер.

Фарер вдохнул запах, запоминая его. Значит, вот так пах Акель под действием ворожейного отвара. Невероятно и неповторимо, как и любой течной муш.

Запах этот привлек многих, многих мужей всех мастей: волков и рысей, медведей и барсов. Они все сидели кругом, скрестив лапы, а некоторые обращались наполовину, полуволчьими лапами ублажая себя на открывающееся зрелище, и подходили по двое-трое.

Если в первую ночь гона Акель наверняка не был готов к члену рослого мужа-медведя, то сейчас это не было для него проблемой. Он принимал толстое, большое достоинство широкоплечего муша в себя, тихо постанывая, и подмахивал бедрами, будто умоляя засадить сильнее. Он разводил ноги так широко, что каждому все было прекрасно видно, он изгибался в тяжелых руках медведя, словно пытаясь избежать очередного проникновения, и в то же время насаживаясь сильнее. Глаз его Фарер не видел, но мог представить, что же в них было — взгляд его, должно быть, был потерянным, но довольным.

Акеля, кажется, уже даже не волновал его шрам — волосы, которые он отращивал то ли по примеру Фарера, то ли чтобы скрыть уродство, распластались по темному мху. С ним прекрасно смотрелись горящие в ночной черни зеленоватые узоры на груди Акеля, что отливали бирюзой — кажется, мужи не особо заморачивались с подсчетом его возраста, а сразу принимались за дело.

Фарер их не винил. Не будь Акель его приемным сыном, он и сам бы присоединился — не только чтобы отдать свой долг природе, но и чтобы показать, что он — лучший. Самый достойный продолжения рода, самый сильный и крепкий, самый опытный. Погрузился бы в него вместе с узлом с первого раза, загнал глубоко, сильно, а потом имел его на этом чертовом камне, пока Акель бы не потерял сознание, кончая под Фарером...

Фарер сжал ладонью свой узел.

Член его налился кровью, пока он наблюдал за Акелем — как огромный ствол медведя нарочито неспешно выходил из него, как из раскрывшегося ануса на моховую подстилку ритуального камня потекли смазка и много семени — медведи-мужи кончали очень обильно, но и яйца у них были огромные. Тут же его сменил высокий, худой муж-рысь. Он повел кисточками на ушах, склоняясь над Акелем, тихо спросил его — и, получив правильный ответ, подхватил колени муша под руки и с наслаждением вошел в мокрое нутро.

Двигался он быстро, отрывисто, и стоны Акеля становились все надрывнее — он цеплялся пальцами за мох, за узкий хвост сына рыси, за его руки, но не просил остановиться. А рука Фарера в такт каждому глубокому толчку мужа проходилась по его собственному члену, полному крови и готовому разорваться.

Фарер прикусил язык, смотря на то, как рысь излил в Акеля свое семя; огладил головку, потерся ею о ладонь, пальцами сильнее обхватил пульсирующий узел и кончил себе на бедро, хватая воздух губами.

Следующим после рыси был Шаан.

Шаан знал Акеля, но отношения у них были... никакие. Акель слишком редко общался с кем-то, предпочитая любым ответам односложные фразы, половина из которых глушилась маской, но Шаан никогда не проявлял к Акелю враждебности.

То, что он принялся целовать грудь Акеля, стало откровением.

Акель обнимал его крепко, почти сливаясь телом в единое, и когти его скользили по плечам Шаана, оставляя неглубокие раны. Прогибался в спине, прижимался мелким мушьим органом к прессу Шаана, даже обхватил его бедра тонкими ногами, отчего член Шаана стал входить в него реже, туже.

Фарер мазнул языком по губам, которые в миг стали сухими. Дальше смотреть он не собирался — потому что его член даже не упал после попытки самоублажения, — и поспешил скрыться в лесу.

Он бы никогда не нарушил обещания, данного Йалю, хотя мог бы, и никто бы его не осудил. Но он слишком ценил и добро, что ворожей давал Акелю, и его чувства, и то, что, Йаль тогда в самом деле был прав.

Акель бы потом точно что-то себе надумал неправильное, и его жизнь бы изменилась раз и навсегда, попробуй он жить под одной крышей с тем, кто когда-то пытался оплодотворить его на летнем гоне. Такой жизни Фарер не желал ни ему, ни себе, ни Ольху, отцу-мушу Акеля, и потому выход был очевиден — убегать как можно скорее и как можно дальше.

*

К ритуальному камню Фарер все равно вернулся через три ночи: последняя луна летнего гона растворялась в голубеющем небе, и звезды пропадали, отдавая место пушистым облакам. Золотые лучи солнца пронизывали их, возвещая о новом дне, о скором окончании праздника тела и души, и все мужи и муши, согласно старой традиции, собирались около озера.

Отвар уже почти перестал действовать, и все были почти в обычном своем сознании. Муши, правда, все еще текли; мужи игриво забирались носами к ним под хвосты, а самые смелые, но ни разу не встретившиеся за семь ночей, нагоняли счет, уединяясь в ближайшем лесу.

Было в этом действе и кое-что кроме простого любопытства и животного желания: это была часть ритуала. Мужи выискивали среди мушей тех, кто умудрился остаться нетронутым за все дни, и обычно таких не было. Смысл летнего гона, что устраивался во имя Матерей, давших жизнь всем людям-зверям, был в охоте, и так уж получалось, что мужи всегда охотились лучше мушей.

А муши были и не против.

Пробежавшись по рядам пестрых хвостов и нагих тел — у камня следовало сбрасывать шкуры, чтобы видеть лица и знать имена, — Фарер встретил многих. Все муши его племени, конечно же, отдались мужам не раз и не два, так что выглядели ленивыми и довольными; Акеля он не нашел, но зато встретил Яза. Северный волчок придирчиво чистил свой белоснежный хвост, а когда его голубые глаза встретились с такими же Фарера, его щеки чуть заметно покраснели.

Яза, правда, тут же коснулась пара крепких волков его племени — что Фарер понял по выцветающим узорам краски на их груди, — и он потянулся к ним, забывая про своего первого мужа.

Фарер усмехнулся. Вот так стараешься, а они все равно выбирают кого помоложе да покрасивее.

Мирога и Умека нигде не было видно; должно быть, еще не закончили развлекаться. Зато Емей, муш-рысь, заигрывал с медведями восточного племени — под пристальным взглядом Герера. Заприметив их, Фарер тут же скрылся; неприятные воспоминания, связанные с этой парочкой, преследовали его каждый раз, стоило их увидеть.

Теплые ручки Илея Фарер узнал сразу. Тот буквально обвился вокруг его ног, прижался щекой к бедру, смотрел снизу с очевидными намерениями — и Фарер не придумал ничего лучше, чем погладить его по ушам и убрать тонкие пальчики подальше от своего достоинства. Иметь дела с нагловатым, пусть и очень чувственным родственником старшего племенного ворожея ему не хотелось, несмотря на всю соблазнительность и стать самого Илея.

Глядя на рассаживающихся на мягкой траве мушей и мужей, которые быстро разбивались на парочки, тройки и даже небольшие компании, Фарер ненароком вспомнил пару летних гонов, на которых последний ритуал закончился массовым соитием. Он и сам тогда радостно влился в общую страсть с азартом, которому позавидовал бы любой нынешний молодой муж, но сейчас на нем лежала ответственность, причем вполне конкретная.

Ритуал этот, несмотря на свою, казалось бы, обязательность, таковым вовсе не являлся. Муши и мужи спокойно могли покинуть долину в любую ночь, вернуться через те же ворота, что в самом начале открыли для них ворожеи — и тогда бы уже не смогли прийти в долину этим летом снова. Кто-то так и делал: даже сам Фарер пару раз сбегал, находя более любимые ему сердцу и телу вещи за границей из скал и дубовых стен. Но если нетронутые муши, невинные, прекрасные, выжидали до начала ритуала — значит, они хотели принимать в нем участие. Значит, приходили к озеру и камню со всеми намеренно, желая в качестве награды за то, что были ловки и быстры, получить удовольствие с самым опытным мужем, тем, с кем точно было бы хорошо. Это были не просто догадки; ворожеи объясняли это каждому мушу, что прибывал на летний гон, особенно — юному.

В этот раз Фарер был тем самым опытным; найти же в толпе довольных мушей и мужей нужного ему помогли.

Фарер чувствовал, что Нор остался нетронутым. Хитрый сын лисицы, он был не слишком быстрым, но достаточно ловким и умным, чтобы путать мужей — таких, как Фарер. Наверняка он был не единственным; когда его вывели к камню, взор на него устремило не меньше тридцати десятков глаз.

Фарер даже почувствовал гордость. Столько мужей желали Нора, его прекрасное изящное тело, и он не достался никому — но вот Фарер сделает его своим. Как самый умудренный годами, согласно традиции.

Нора усадили на камень, и он скрестил светлые ножки. Бросил лукавые взгляды на двух мужей, которые все-таки остались рядом, и только потом перевел взгляд на Фарера, который вышел из толпы.

Он не выглядел как муш, который захотел бы сбежать в последний момент или избежать своей судьбы, нет. От взгляда Фарера не ускользнуло ни его горячее дыхание, ни нарочито призывная поза, закрытая, но просящая развернуть, словно подарок. Даже свой роскошный хвост Нор пристроил себе на ноги, прикрывая достоинство, и погладил рыжий пух тонкими пальчиками.

Когда Фарер подошел к нему, тот дразнящее протянул:

— Я надеялся, что ты и впрямь меня поймаешь. Но, видимо, старый волк уже не может охотиться.

Укол этот был не столько болезненный и неприятный, сколько поддевающий. Фарер ответил ему ухмылкой, встал ближе, уперся руками в покрытый мягким мхом камень и приблизившись, прошептал Нору в губы:

— Старым волкам юные приносят добычу в знак уважения.

Нор медленно оторвал руку от пушистого хвоста и коснулся ладонью щеки Фарера, колких волос, что отрасли за то время, пока он не мог побриться, и в конце концов остановился на морщинках у глаз. Он довольно улыбнулся.

— Обещаю, сейчас уже не убегу.

— Я бы посмотрел на это, — ответил ему Фарер,прикасаясь к нему в ответ.

Нор пах не так, как волки, рыси и барсы, медведи или даже тигры. Сыновья лисицы всегда были особенными, и потому аромат их был как приятен, так и резок — пряный и острый, перечный, Нор весь пах так, что Фарер не удержался. Он припал губами к холодной шее, поцеловал за ухом, укусил — и Нор рассмеялся, но странно, по-лисьи, будто кашляя.

Фарер спиной чувствовал чужие взгляды — десятки, сотни. Они все смотрели, смотрели на него и на Нора, и это было столь же странно, сколь и приятно.

Самым зрелым мужам не просто так доставалась эта роль. Молодые могли оплошать, матерые же — нет, а для мушей это было, по словам Умека, который когда-то сам прошел через этот ритуал, во всеобщем внимании было что-то особенное.

Чувствовать пристальное внимание чужих глаз, осознавать интерес тех, кого ты совсем не знаешь, быть частью обряда, его центром — это делало мушей сокровищем в руках мужей. Опытных мужей — еще и крайне довольным сокровищем.

Когда Фарер уложил его на мягкий мох, запястья Нора схватили мужи и завели за голову. Они прижали его к камню так, чтобы точно не вырвался. Нор усмехнулся, сведя ноги, поджал колени к груди, а пушистый хвост пропустил меж бедер, прикрывая то, что обычно народу не показывалось, а сейчас должно было стать всеобщим достоянием.

Фарер провел горячими руками по его рукам, плечам и шее, скользнул ниже, по груди и животу, будто изучая тело муша под собой. Он не тронул паха и с бедер быстро перешел на голени. Нор прикусил острыми зубками губу и игриво закинул обе ноги ему на плечо, проведя пяточкой по шее.

Он вильнул хвостом из стороны в сторону, на миг показывая небольшой аккуратный член.

Фарер ухмыльнулся и клыками попробовал его лодыжку на вкус, нависнув сверху, а потом положил тяжелую ладонь на впалый живот. Нор вздрогнул от прикосновения; промолчал, но разомкнул розовые губы, мазнул влажным языком меж ними.

— Давай, скажи это, — почти касаясь его носа своим, тихо произнес Фарер.

Нор попробовал освободить руки — не получилось. Посмотрел на Фарера, ему за плечо, вокруг — муши и мужи подходили медленно, но приближались, и все они должны были это услышать.

— Хорошо, — он кривовато улыбнулся и, вновь глядя лишь на Фарера, сказал:

— Я принимаю тебя.

Фарер скользнул ладонью меж его бедер, освободил хвост, к которому прикоснулся с огромным удовольствием. Хвост был мягким и в то же время с жесткими волосинками, большой и толстый и отливал пламенными цветами — и только белый кончик напоминал Фареру олених, на которых он любил охотиться.

Этого сына лисицы он так и не поймал, но это было не важно — Нор все равно достался ему, несмотря на всю свою наглость и заносчивость.

Член у Фарера был больше, намного больше — такова была природа. Мужи все равно были крупнее, а волки вырастали крепче лисов, так что, потираясь своим членом о член Нора, Фарер чувствовал удовлетворение. Не меньше удовольствия ему приносил заинтересованный взгляд Нора, который тот пытался спрятать, да не мог — он смотрел на большой, с толстыми венами и влажной головкой член Фарера, на узел у самого его основания, который скоро должен был увеличиться весьма, весьма значительно.

И сглатывал слюну.

Фарер скользнул рукой меж его ягодиц и, не встречая никакого сопротивления, раздвинул пальцами влажный вход, проникая внутрь. Нетронутые муши были тесными, и пусть даже отвар ворожеев расслаблял их, сейчас его действие подходило к концу. Течка все еще была в самом разгаре, но Фарер должен был проверить.

С не течными мушами обращаться следовало совсем иначе. Они были хрупче, нежнее, а потому и ласки требовали больше.

С Нором Фарер мог не церемониться, да и не особо желал — а потому просто развел его колени и, навалившись сверху, проскользнул внутрь уже как подобало по ритуалу.

Нор попытался извернуться, но ему не дали ни руки мужей, что прижимали его запястья к камню, ни руки Фарера, опустившиеся ему на грудь. Он запрокинул голову, широко раскрыл рот, пытаясь хватануть воздуха, но Фарер не дал ему — и двинулся вновь, на сей раз глубже.

Он трахал его медленно, размеренно, под присмотром сотни взоров, от которых не могло ускользнуть ничто.

Ни мягкие изгибы тела подчиняющегося Нора, ни его рваное дыхание, ни встопорщенная шерстка пушистого хвоста, ни прижатые к голове уши, ни выцветшие рисунки на груди. Фарер тоже видел — а еще он чувствовал, как ходили под его ладонями мышцы Нора, когда он дышал, вздрагивая, как влажное нутро вновь и вновь впускало его туго, будто нехотя, а потом сжималось вокруг члена, не желая становиться пустым. Как широко открывался его анус, когда Фарер выходил полностью, и как Нор против своей воли тянулся к головке его члена; Фарер дразнил его легкими прикосновениями, а потом давал желаемое — и, черт, это было хорошо.

Нор смотрел ему в глаза, и глаза у него правда были золотые. Он старался не отрываться — но все равно иногда поглядывал в сторону, на всех тех, кто с интересом наблюдал, как его лишают невинности, и в эти моменты он становился таким узким, что Фареру даже было больно.

Перед тем, как кончить, он протиснулся внутрь узлом. Он кончил сильно, заливая Нора внутри — черт, будь он юным волком, точно бы понес от Фарера, да только вот лисы никак не могли иметь детей от волков.

Фареру даже было немного жаль, но он быстро забыл об этом, когда огладил ладонью член Нора пару раз, зажимая его, нежного и маленького, меж своей рукой и плоским животом муша. Тот излился себе на живот, крепко стиснув Фарера нутром внутри и коленями — по бокам.

Когда Фарер удовлетворенно достал из него член, позволив напоследок тугому отверстию сжаться вокруг головки, его семя тут же испачкало роскошный хвост.

На этом летний гон можно было считать завершенным.

*

Веселье, конечно, так просто не закончилось. Путь к деревянным воротам, тяжелым, высоким, был недолгим, но по ту сторону границы мушей и мужей ждали ворожеи. Они проверяли каждого — обнюхивали, смотрели, не было ли травм или ран.

Фарер все же смог разглядеть в толпе Акеля, которого Йаль, появившись из ниоткуда, обнял крепко-крепко. Платье его, конечно, тут же беспощадно испачкалось, но он не обратил внимания; Акель стыдливо прикрыл ему нос руками, мол, не обнюхивай меня, и так смущаешь.

Йаль настаивать не стал, просто взял под руку и повел к котлам, что стояли на небольших костерках у самых ворот. Там, Фарер знал, была настойка, выпив которую, муш мог не волноваться, что понес от незнакомого мужа. Конечно, не все пили ее — так, Мирог просто поднял Умека на руки, стоило только ворожеям оставить их в покое, и понес в сторону поселения мужей.

Но большинство, особенно юные муши, набрасывались на настойку, как на последнюю надежду, ведь никто из них не хотел мучиться нежеланным ребенком.

— Ты в порядке, — констатировал Йаль, закончив вертеть Фарером в самые разные стороны. Он осмотрел руки и ноги, тело и зачем-то уши — Фарер не возмущался, ворожею, даже юному, было всяко виднее.

Он просто погладил Йаля по голове, прижимая мягкие уши к волосам, и заглянул в красные глаза. Увидел там легкое раздражение и... тоску.

Фарер тяжело вздохнул.

Глупый Йаль был, глупый. При всем том, что был очень умный. И — нет, в понимании Фарера эта два качества не исключали друг друга.

Фареру было его искренне жаль.

К тому моменту, как все мужи и муши вылили на себя по ведру-другому холодной воды, помывшись во всех местах, переоделись и чуть вздремнули, уже наступил вечер. Все вновь собрались на поляне с кострами.

Ворота уже были закрыты, муши и мужи — одеты в нарядные платья, как и ворожеи. Фарер, недолго думая, взял голубое платье, сшитое для него Мирогом — тот одобрил, подмигнул, а потом, подхватив Умека под плечо, побежал прямо с ним на шее танцевать около самого высокого столпа огня.

Акель, хорошенько помыв волосы — в них всякое было после семи ночей летнего гона, — снова спустил пряди себе на лицо, скрыв шрам. Но, к радости Фарера, он уже хотя бы улыбался — неловко, но улыбался тем мужам, которые подсели к нему на бревно, чтобы поговорить. Кажется, говорили они ему что-то не слишком приличное, потому что Акель тихо краснел, но Фарер решил не вмешиваться — волк уже взрослый, сам разберется.

И только Йаль грустно смотрел на все это, о чем-то беседуя в Йоганом.

— Конечно, этот способ сработал в вашей популяции, но по своей сути эффект на всех людей должен быть одинаковый. Быть может, сработает и на волках, раз показывает такие исчерпывающие результаты на медведях, — распинался он, когда Фарер подошел к ним с малиновой настойкой, крепкой и сладкой.

Йаль смерил его пронзительным взглядом алых глаз и прижал кулак к груди.

— Фарер...

— Не теряй времени. Отвар еще не перестал действовать, как бы прилично мы все тут ни выглядели, — сказал ему Фарер, а потом повернулся туда, где сидел Акель в окружении мужей-волков. — Ему все еще хочется ласки, может, попробуешь?

Йаль тут же ощетинился, и уши у него на затылке зло встопорщились.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — прорычал он, косясь на Йогана.

Тот оперся на свой резной посох и добро улыбнулся.

— Он прав. Иди попытай счастья, а о лечении Акеля поговорим позднее, — протянул он.

Йаль вздрогнул, клацнул зубами на Фарера, но все-таки поддался на уговоры. Потом обнял себя руками, неловко поправил зеленое платье и кожаные ремешки и медленно пошел к Акелю. Конечно, не чтобы что-то получить, но...

Фареру казалось, что Йаль зря отрицал все возможности. Может, по дурости своей не хотел становиться счастливым.

— Умный ваш Йаль, — мягко протянул Йоган, беря из рук Фарера кружку с настойкой. — А мудрость придет к нему с возрастом.

— Как бы он не прошляпил все с возрастом, — с сомнением протянул Фарер и вздохнул. Он посмотрел, как Йаль неловко подсел к Акелю и о чем-то начал говорить с ним, заставив улыбнуться шире, а потом тихо рассмеяться.

Может, мужи и пришлись Акелю по вкусу на этом гоне, но это не означало, что его сердце обязательно должно было принадлежать мужу. Йаль зря, совсем зря отказывался — так казалось Фареру, ведь в чем был смысл отрекаться, даже не сделав попытки?

Он решительно не понимал.

— О чем вы говорили? — Он перевел взгляд на Йогана и легонько ударил кружкой о его кружку. Настойка булькнула, чуть перелившись через край, и Фарер тут же принялся ее пить.

Хороша была настойка, что ни говори. У этой не было никаких особых качеств или свойств, кроме опьянения, но из всех выборов Фарер остановился именно на малиновой. Ведь Йоган, как сын медведицы, любил мед и малину.

— О лечении Акеля.

— Я ни слова не понял, когда подошел.

Йоган тихо рассмеялся и тоже отпил настоечки, и, фыркнув, расплылся в довольной улыбке. Ему понравилось.

— Тебе и не нужно понимать. Просто я писал Йалю до того, как вы прибыли сюда, про одно средство, которое придумал прошлой зимой. Оно прекрасно заживляет раны — старые и новые, вот Йаль и заинтересовался...

— Из-за Акеля.

— Именно из-за него, — кивнул Йоган. Он почесал свои круглые медвежьи уши, посмотрев на ближайший костер, вокруг которого сидели мужи и муши, болтали, общались, обнимались и целовались. Летний гон подходил к концу, но еще немного тепла телесного всем хотелось. — Лучше расскажи, как ты сам, друг.

Фарер усмехнулся, обнажив длинные клыки, и похлопал себя по животу.

— Ужасно. Хочу жареного мяса, целую неделю питался сырым, — скривился он. — И если поначалу это было даже вкусно...

— То потом отвар постепенно терял силу и становилось противно. Понимаю, — закончил за него мысль Йоган. — На этот случай мы наловили много дичи, ближе к полуночи все будет зажарено и роздано.

— Пока мужи и муши празднуют, ворожеи охотятся? Что бы сказали великие Матери? — подметил Фарер тише, делая осторожный шаг ближе.

Йоган вновь рассмеялся.

— Они бы сказали, что вы изо всех сил пытаетесь продолжить свой род, и погладили бы вас по головкам. А мы... А что нам толку пытаться идти на летний гон? Все равно отвары на нас не действуют, детей мы иметь тоже не можем.

Он не страдал из-за этого, Фарер знал. Йоган никогда не хотел детей. Он любил чужих, но равно любил и зрелых мужей и мушей — но страсть к врачеванию и просто помощи иным была в нем больше, нежели самое простое человеческое желание.

Фарер поднял глаза к звездам. Они зажигались на небе одна за одной, одна за одной, складываясь в фигуры зверей и людей самых разных мастей.

— Хорошая ночь, — выдохнул он, прижимая кружку к губам.

— Хорошая, — согласился Йоган, взглядом пробежал по его телу, будто оценивая — и выдал:

— Платье прекрасное, Фарер. Цвет невероятный, голубой... Это в твоей деревне такие умельцы живут?

Фарер печально усмехнулся.

— Нет, это Мирог из южного племени барсов сшил.

— Очень... идет твоим глазам, — еще тише сказал Йоган.

В его охровых глазах плясали отсветы пламени костра, когда он смотрел на Фарера, а улыбка была мягкой-мягкой. И Фарер почувствовал, как ему вновь стало хорошо — совсем как тогда, когда они в первый раз познакомились, а Фарер даже сорвался с гона, чтобы провести время с ним.

Ворожеи не могли сравниться с большинством мушей во многом — в мягкости тела, в природной страсти, в простой влюбчивости, — но душа Фарера требовала не этого. Ему хотелось лишь иметь рядом хорошего человека — доброго и проницательного, умного и мудрого, жертвенного и заботливого.

Йоган был именно таким. Он вздохнул, взял посох, вынул его из земли — и протянул Фареру руку.

— Пойдем со мной, — сказал еле слышно.

И Фарер пошел.

*

В небольшой пещере, что начиналась недалеко в лесу, если идти от поляны с кострами, всегда возились ворожеи. Мужи и муши туда не заглядывали — во-первых, могли получить по любопытному носу, а во-вторых — из обычного человеческого уважения к труду тех, кто о них заботился. 

Сейчас же все ворожеи были на празднике. Не потому что блюли нравы и мораль менее разумных соплеменников, нет-нет — они просто хотели развлечься, как и все. Конечно, их внимание всегда оставалось на высоте, но после окончания гона они могли позволить себе повеселиться с соплеменниками, поесть горячей дичи, выпить немного пьянящих настоек.

Пещера была пуста, и это было очень на руку Йогану и Фареру.

— Не трогай ничего, — мягко попросил Йоган, а сам подошел к одному из котлов, что стояли на истлевших углях, и заглянул внутрь. Он задумчиво поманил ладонью легкий аромат, травяной, мягкий, и, взяв с прибитой к стене деревянной полки небольшой бочонок, посыпал из него порошок, что пах акацией.

Он помешал резной головкой посоха, вынул из отвара и воткнул в землю. Потом потянул спину, распрямляясь, и повел плечами; посмотрел на Фарера, кивнул, поманил рукой за собой и двинулся вглубь пещеры, медленно переступая по холодным камням.

Следуя за Йоганом, Фарер осматривался. Место это было, конечно, очень странное, но такое спокойное. Котлы на стойках и погасших костровищах, аккуратно сложенные дрова неподалеку, собранные умелыми руками ворожеев столы с бочонками цветочной пыли на них, вязанки трав, подвешенные под потолком и на стенах.

Особенно хорошо пахло от еловых ветвей, что, похоже, не были нужны ворожеям для целебных мазей и настоек, а служили исключительно для украшения их уютного убежища.

А в самом сердце пещеры, там, куда, казалось бы, не должен был доходить свет, скалистый потолок расходился, открывая взору темное звездное небо, не освещенное пламенем праздничных костров. 

Фареру показалось, что отсюда созвездий было видно еще больше, и, возможно, он совсем не ошибался. Даже самые тусклые светили так, что их было нельзя не заметить — маленькими точками, будто кто-то проколол иглой темень ночного небосвода. 

Фарер лег на траву, которая прорастала меж камней под этим прекрасным звездным небом, но взгляда не оторвал.

— Красота, — протянул он.

Йоган кивнул и, тяжко вздохнув, присел рядом. Его нелепый короткий медвежий хвост всегда казался Фареру забавным, так что он не удержался и дернул за него, а когда Йоган шутливо оскалился — щелкнул зубами в ответ.

Здесь было прохладно. И хорошо. Особенно хорошо — с Йоганом.

От него не пахло столь же приятно, как от мушей, и Фарера не влекло к нему по-животному, но душе его всегда хотелось быть с Йоганом. Пусть он был ворожеем, пусть не мог дать Фареру детей, пусть иногда его слова были совсем непонятны — справедливости ради, эти слова никогда для ушей Фарера и не предназначались, — все это было не важно. Йоган был ему просто ближе, чем кто-либо под этими прекрасными, яркими звездами.

— Мне не хватало тебя последние пять лет, — наконец сказал Фарер.

Йоган обернулся через плечо — и лег рядом, оперевшись локтем о землю, а ладонью — о подбородок. Он посмотрел с нежной добротой во взгляде охровых глаз.

— Мне тебя тоже. 

— Будь ты волком...

— А будь ты медведем... — оборвал его Йоган, почесал свои круглые уши, шерсть на которых скатывалась в маленькие кудри, и пододвинулся ближе.

Они оба уже были не молоды, и если Фарера можно было немного оживить отварами, то на Йогана это не действовало. Да, крепость в них еще была, да и сила тоже — и ум с хитростью, куда без них, — но все это было не так, как в юности.

Поэтому в этот раз Йоган просто положил голову Фареру на грудь, а тот запустил пальцы в бурые волосы, испещренные мягкими седыми прядями. И снова посмотрел на небо.

— Ну, хотя бы сейчас мы здесь. — Он ласково погладил Йогана за ушами, и тот улыбнулся.

— Да. Прибудешь следующим летом? — спросил Йоган без надежды или просьбы в голосе, просто и по-человечески.

Фарер посмотрел на него, на его приплюснутый нос, морщины, которых не было в последнюю их встречу — до того ужасного случая с Акелем, — его тонкопалые руки. И потянул за круглое ухо к себе. Йоган поддался и, целуя в ответ, сам навалился сверху.

Губы у него были обветренные, с трещинками, горьковатые от постоянной пробы мазей, настоек, зелий и отваров — не такие, как у мушей. Совсем не такие, но потому и прекрасные — целовать его было одно удовольствие. Фарер крепко его обнял.

Он бы назвал это не любовью, но стремлением. Просто желанием изредка видеть свою родственную душу, быть рядом — сердце не разрывалось на куски в разлуке, но вот так, вместе, было... правильно, что ли.

— Наверное. Я постараюсь, — честно прошептал Фарер Йогану в губы, стоило тому отстраниться. 

Он провел теплыми пальцами по округлым скулам, пухловатой щеке. Вздохнул.

— Как думаешь, Матери правда смотрят на нас? Со звезд?

Йоган поджал губы. Фарер пристроил холодную щеку на груди, вздохнул — и стал слушать такой длинный ответ Йогана, как будто он рассказывал сказку маленьким детям.

— Кто знает. Мне кажется, что Матери ушли из нашего мира тогда же, когда дали жизнь нам — мужам, мушам. Ворожеи появились как... — он замолк на миг. Йоган опустил слово «болезненные», но Фарер знал, что сказать собирался именно это, да не смог. 

Через миг он продолжил:

— Матери просто были иными существами. Такими, которых мы никогда не сможем понять — так что откуда нам знать, следят ли они сейчас за нами? Смотрят ли? — Йоган тихо вздохнул.

И тоже посмотрел на темное небо.

— Но мы чтим их память, ведь это наши Матери. Иначе нельзя, Фарер.

Фарер не сказал ничего. Он смотрел за тем, как одна звезда коротко сорвалась с небосвода — и, проскользнув узким хвостом меж сестер, сгорела так же, как догорал последний день гона.

Лето подходило к концу, и оно было очень хорошим. А большего старому волку ничего было и не нужно.


End file.
